The CP Duelist: Tag Force
by Spidey108
Summary: Konami Tribal is the new Transfer Student at Duel Academy with cards that no one has ever heard of. Will he make it as a duelist despite his shy nature in talking to people outside of them? Will he be good in time for the Tag Duel Tournament and find a partner for it? And what is up with his roommate? Find out in a mixture of the Tag Force Games and the Anime. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: The Transfer Student

_**Chapter 01: The Transfer Student**_

"We will be arriving at Duel Academy in a few minutes, those getting off may want to gather their belongings." A voice boomed out on a fishing boat.

"Why are you doing that?" A fisherman asked the captain in confusion. "We're only taking one person to Duel Academy."

"I just wanted to make it official." The captain said with a sheepish smile as he turned to see the dark haired boy wearing a red cap that covered his eyes and a red jacket signifying him being in the Slifer Red Dorm like all Transfer Students are.

His name is Konami Tribal.

He already missed the first half of term before he was able to get into Duel Academy and he was nervous.

Typically, Konami was very shy so he doesn't speak much to people unless he got to know them.

It was due to that shyness that he rarely made any friends and his parents figured that Duel Academy would be the perfect thing to help him.

Konami sighed, it was because whenever he dueled he felt confidence to do anything, that was when he was brave, but outside of a duel he could barely say two words.

"But this kid hasn't said anything except his name, it's kind of creepy." One of the fishermen whispered and Konami's fist tightened up on hearing that.

"He stayed out of our way while we did our job, that's something." His friend said.

Deciding he didn't want to listen, Konami stood up and looked through his deck with a smile as he saw his monsters.

His Mom worked for Pegasus so he managed to get some cool cards that were not released yet and he was happy to have them, even if they did creep a few people out.

"_**Oh thanks.**_" A voice said sarcastically and Konami felt his lips twitch as he put his cards up. "_**Nice to see that you care.**_"

"You know I do, Jeff." Konami whispered so none of the fishermen would think he was talking to himself.

"So Duel Academy?" The Captain asked deciding to try a conversation with his silent passenger. "You must be a skilled duelist to get in there."

Konami looked down. "I-I try." He said feeling his nerves acting up.

The Captain grinned, happy that he got a verbal response from the boy. "So what type of cards do you use?" He asked curiously.

Konami looked away, not sure how to explain it.

Considering he wasn't talking, the Captain shrugged. "You don't have to tell me." He said thinking that the kid wasn't sure what to say. "But you'll need to do something about your nerves if you want to be a duelist."

After a second, Konami gave a nod before the Captain looked over to see that they were docking.

"Well this is it." The Captain said as Konami grabbed his backpack. "Be sure to go far, kid."

Konami gave a nod as he stepped off the boat and walked forward before seeing a man with a dark red coat and a bald head waiting for him.

"Konami Tribal, welcome to Duel Academy!" The man said with a grin as Konami remained silent. "... Your parents warned me about your quiet nature."

Konami gave a weak grin, grateful that he knew, some people assumed he was arrogant or a jerk due to him not speaking.

"I am Chancellor Sheppard." The man introduced himself. "This school aims to create the next generation of duelists and you came just in time."

On hearing that, Konami looked confused. "In time?" He asked curiosity overiding his shyness. "In time for what?"

Sheppard gave a grin. "For the Tag Force Duel Tournament in three months." He said to him. "Of course you'll need a partner for it."

"P-Partner." Konami looked nervous again.

"_**Oh for crying out loud, how the fuck did I get a wuss like you for a duelist?**_" Jeff mumbled his sentence making Konami's shoulders slump. "_**Then again it makes scaring you at night funny.**_"

Mistaking the slump for his nerves, Sheppard decided that he should get Konami to class to interact with his fellow classmates. "I am also here to present you with this." He said handing Konami a PDA. "This will be with you throughout your time here in Duel Academy."

"We get a free PDA?" Konami asked in surprise.

"The PDA is for mail, holding your records, a map of the island and it will hold your DP." Sheppard explained and at Konami's lost look he chuckled. "Duel Points are the currency in this academy and the way to earn them is to duel."

Konami gave a nod before Sheppard brought something else out.

A Duel Disk.

"And I don't need to explain what this is, do I?" He asked with a grin as Konami shook his head, his face turning red. "Good, now your first class is with Doctor Vellian Crowler." Sheppard explained. "You'll be able to find the class with the map in your PDA, do you need anything else?"

Konami shook his head.

"Then welcome to Duel Academy and I expect you to study hard and duel harder." Shepard said as he walked off.

Konami gave a sigh as he placed his new Duel Disk over his wrist and winced. "This will take some getting used to." He muttered uncomfortable with the metal of the Duel Disk covering his skin.

"_**It'll be easy.**_" Jeff replied as he appeared now that Sheppard was gone. "_**You better duel soon though, we're all getting restless.**_"

If anyone but Konami could see him, they would've screamed.

Heck, Konami was still scared of Jeff's appearance but he was getting used to it.

Jeff was a tall teenage boy dressed in a white hoodie with blood stains on it and long black hair that looked burnt. His face was bleached completely white and his eyelids were burned off showing dark circles around his eyes.

But what was very unsettling was his cheeks where they were carved in a permanent smile.

Jeff knew fully well that his appearance scared Konami and he took pride in that fact and used it to scare him at random times.

"_**So where is this class anyways?**_" Jeff asked in a bored tone as he began to walk alongside Konami.

"Inside the building over there." Konami pointed towards the large domed shaped building. "It has to be."

Jeff just gave a shrug, looking bored.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thankfully, it was the right building and after getting some directions and consulting the map in his PDA, Konami came to the right room and entered in time to see the back of a blonde adult wearing a blue uniform.

"Hehe." The man chuckled before Konami could ask if he was Doctor Crowler. "There's a new student coming today. His scores on the test were... Rather impressive."

Konami felt his face go red at the unexpected praise as Jeff rolled his eyes. "_**For crying out loud, accept the damned praise and hold your head high.**_"

"This may be my chance to get rid of dropout boy." The teacher continued to chuckle before he turned or Konami wasn't sure what gender his teacher was as the front of the blonde had a scary feminine look with purple lipstick and earrings. "How long have you been there?!"

"_**Holy shit!**_" Jeff backed up away from the teacher pulling a carving knife out, despite being a spirit. "_**Transvestite!**_"

Konami kept quiet because he didn't trust himself not to laugh at Jeff's statement and he didn't want to explain to the rather... Feminine looking man what happened.

As Konami kept silent, the teacher coughed to regain his composure. "My name is Vellian Crowler. I'm by far the top teacher of Duel Academy. Feel free to brag to your friends about me." Doctor Crowler said as Konami blinked, not sure what to say to him. "I assume you're Konami, the new Transfer?"

Konami gave a nod as Jeff put his knife away. "_**I'm going to speak with Masky and Hoodie, have fun in class.**_" He said disappearing.

Despite what he said, Konami knew that he was a little freaked out about Crowler's look and considering he couldn't do anything as a spirit, he would rather not be in the room.

"Yeah, I beat you here!" Konami turned to see the door opening to show a kid his age with spiky brown hair wearing the same color jacket as him but it was unzipped to show a black shirt underneath.

"Aw, wait up Jaden." A blue haired boy wearing glasses and the Slifer Red Uniform entered behind him.

"Silence, or it's detention for you!" Crowler said glaring at Jaden with intensity.

Jaden paled as his eyes went wide. "No! Not that!"

Crowler snorted before looking at Konami. "Konami, don't become a slacker like him."

Jaden blinked as he gave Konami a curious look. '_Haven't seen him before._' Jaden thought before he got to his seat, making a mental note to see who Konami was and if possible duel him.

"You have class from Monday to Saturday and class begins at 8 AM." Crowler said as he pointed to an empty seat for Konami to sit in. "Be sure not to be late. Study hard and you'll catch up in no time."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Class passed by quickly as Konami stood up and left only to see a dark haired man wearing a white shirt with a tie and glasses. "Konami Tribal?" The man asked as Konami gave a nod. "Good, I am Lyman Banner, I teach Alchemy and I'm the Headmaster to the Slifer Red Dorm."

Konami gave a nod as Professor Banner gave a grin.

"Follow me."

It was quiet a walk from the school to the Slifer Red Dorm and Konami blinked as he saw it.

It looked more like a motel then a dormitory.

"This is your new Dorm." Prof. Banner said seeing Konami's look before a fat brown furred cat came up and rubbed against the Professor's legs. "Ah there you are Pharaoh." He then smiled at Konami. "This is such a great dorm that even cats love it."

Pharaoh walked up to Konami and meowed and Konami gave a small smile and scratched the top of his head as the cat purred.

"_**Don't let Smile Dog catch you petting a cat.**_" Jeff's voice whispered.

"Your room is 204, but before that it's dinner time so eat first." Professor Banner said as he lead the way to a sliding door and opened it and Konami blinked at all of the Slifer Red's in there wondering how the small dorm managed to fit them all. "Meals are at 7 PM and they are always first come, first serve."

Konami gave a nod and Professor Banner gave a small frown, wondering why Konami hasn't talked once throughout the small tour but he put that in the back of his mind as he entered the room.

"Eye's forward students." Professor Banner said getting everyone's attention and they looked at him and by extension Konami since he was standing next to Professor Banner. "Please join me in welcoming a new student. Konami here has just transferred to Slifer Red and I know you'll all get along."

Murmurs broke out about how there was another new student and Konami shifted his eyes away from his curious peers.

"Now Konami, please introduce yourself." Professor Banner gently nudged Konami up and everyone looked at the new student as he felt his nerves acting up.

'_Why couldn't this be a duel?!_' Konami mentally groaned as he gave a weak grin and waved, his voice caught in his throat.

"_**Just say hi!**_" Jeff was now sounding impatient by his duelists shyness. "_**It's not that hard.**_"

"The new kid is kind of depressing." Konami looked over to see that kid from class who was nearly late... He thinks his name was Jaden.

A round guy with a big nose wearing a white uniform with red lines on it shook his head and gave Jaden a look. "Well, who could blame him being in Slifer Red?"

"That's true." The blue haired boy with Jaden murmured.

"Well then." Jaden grinned and stood up clapping. "**HOORAY HOORAY! WELCOME TO SLIFER!**" He cheered shocking everyone.

"Jaden!" The blue hair boy said with his eyes wide.

"Don't be sad cause you're in Slifer, it's a great dorm!" Jaden said with a grin.

"See, you already made friends." Prof. Banner said with a smile. "Jaden, Syrus and Chumley after the meal show Konami to his room."

"Leave it to us, teach." Jaden said with a grin as he walked over and lead Konami to the table. "Nice to meet you, Konami."

Konami gave a nod.

"... So I'm Jaden Yuki, the next King of Games." Jaden introduced himself. "How about you guys introduce yourselves."

The blue haired boy gave a nod. "I'm Syrus Truesdale." He said politely before looking down. "Not that it matters, you're probably loads better then me."

"Sy, I thought we fixed your confidence." Jaden said with a groan.

"Well I'm Chumley Huffington." The big guy said holding out his hand. "I kind of failed my first year so I'm repeating it."

Konami accepted the handshake as Chumley's hand engulfed his own.

"... You're not much of a talker are you?" Jaden asked as Konami gave a nod. "Hey, that's cool. How about you get your Game on after Dinner?"

"Jaden, already?" Syrus asked while Konami looked confused. "Can't you let him unpack before you challenge him to a duel?"

"I just want to see how good he is, Sy." Jaden said with a grin.

Konami just shrugged and looked down at his plate just to see a cooked sardine and a bowl of soup. '_This is the meal?_' He thought in confusion as he tasted it before his eyes widened. '_This is pretty good._'

"Phew, I chowed down big time." Jaden said as they all finished with him managing to get seconds before he looked at Konami. "Now lets show you your room."

"Jaden wait!" Syrus called out as Jaden took off running.

"We shouldn't run after we eat." Chumley groaned as they were running after Jaden and after a second, Konami followed him.

"Whatever, lets go." Jaden said before pausing. "Hey Konami, what's your room number?"

"204." Konami said surprising them by actually speaking.

"So you can talk." Jaden grinned as Konami went red before he blinked. "Huh it looks like Blair has a roomate."

Konami blinked in confusion. "Blair?"

"He was the last transfer student a week ago, he originally roomed with us before they got the room ready." Syrus explained to him. "He's a little strange, but he seems pretty okay."

"A little weird putting two transfer students in the same room." Jaden commented as they walked up the stairs to get to the room.

"Not really." Chumley said with a shake of his head. "It makes sense considering they're the two newbies in Duel Academy and that gives them something in common as roommates."

"Haven't really seen Blair all that much either." Jaden replied as they made it to the door and knocked.

"Hang on." Someone called out and the door opened to show a short boy wearing a big black hat to cover his hair and had an orange bandanna sticking out the back. "Can I help you?" He asked in confusion seeing the Slifer Trio.

"Hey Blair, we're just showing your new roommate where to go." Jaden greeted as Blair's eyes widened.

"Roommate?!" He asked his voice going a little high in shock.

Konami blinked as Blair suddenly coughed as if he was trying to control his voice.

"Uh I'm not sure about a roommate." Blair said looking away.

"Your the only one without one though." Syrus said in confusion. "And there are no empty rooms."

"What about with you guys?" Blair tried again and Konami looked a little down that his roommate didn't want to know him.

"_**Feminine looking Jackass.**_" Jeff muttered at hearing this and Konami blinked before he saw that Blair's face looked a little feminine.

'_Maybe he just doesn't want anyone to tease him because of that._'

"Come on, Blair having a roommate is fun." Jaden said wondering what was up with him.

Blair however looked nervous before Konami got an idea.

Jeff smirked knowing what was happening.

"How about a duel?" Konami offered and the Slifer Trio looked at him in surprise at him instigating a duel like that. "If I win we're roomates, if you win I bunk with these guys... If that's alright." He quickly looked at the other three.

"I'm game." Jaden said wanting to see the duel for himself.

"I suppose that would work." Blair said looking at Konami. "Just so you know, I don't plan to lose."

Konami gave a nod as Blair closed the door to get his deck.

"You sure about this?" Chumley asked because he figured that with Konami being shy like he was, a duel might be a bad idea.

"Come on Chumley, aren't you interested in seeing what cards he has?" Jaden asked as Konami winced.

He really hoped that they wouldn't freak out about his cards.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ahem." Blair coughed as they were on the Slifer Duel Field in front of the Dorm before he clenched his fist. "Bring it on."

With that they drew five cards.

Blair: 4000

Konami: 4000

"I'll go first." Blair said as she drew her card. "I'll play a monster face down in defense mode and a card face down before ending my turn."

As the two cards appeared face down on the field, Konami gave a nod.

"Alright, my turn." Konami drew and he looked at his cards before giving a grin. "I'll start things up by summoning Jeff the Killer in Attack Mode! (1600/1200)"

As Jeff's virtual form appeared, Blair took a step back at seeing him.

"Whoa, that's a sweet monster." Jaden said at seeing him. "I've never heard of him."

"I haven't either." Syrus agreed as Chumley looked a little pale from the carved grin.

"This is so not lishus." Chumley muttered.

"I play a face down and have Jeff attack yours." Konami said as Jeff grinned before lunging at the card as it came face up to show a Silent Swordsman Lv. 3 (1000/1000) and as it was destroyed, Konami gave a nod. "Your move."

Blair gave a frown. "Alright." He said drawing his card, trying not to look nervous at how Jeff was looking at him with his smile. "I'll play another card face down."

"_**This is boring.**_" Jeff complained and Jaden looked surprised for some reason while no one else but Konami heard him.

"Alright." Konami drew. "Jeff attack the face down."

"_**Perfect.**_" Jeff lunged at it only for it to show Mystical Elf (800/2000).

"Crap." Konami winced as his life points went down due to the difference in attack and Defense.

Blair: 4000

Konami: 3600

"How do you like that?" Blair asked as she drew her card. "I sacrifice Mystical Elf to summon Mystic Swordsman Lv. 5 (2300/1000) and I attack your monster."

"_**Oh shi-.**_" Jeff was cut off as the monster sliced him in half.

Blair: 4000

Konami: 2900

"I end my turn." Blair said sounding a little smug. "I hope you're ready to move in with the other three."

"This isn't good for Konami." Syrus said on seeing the duel. "He's already lost a quarter of his life points and Blair has a strong monster out."

"He'll need to get a good card soon." Chumley agreed with the bluenette.

"The duel isn't over yet." Jaden said watching the duel with a grin.

"I draw." Konami said before grinning. "And I'll start off by Summoning Masky in Attack Mode (1000/500)."

Masky was a teenage boy wearing a yellow jacket with a pure white mask covering his face. "_**So my turn huh?**_" Masky asked with a chuckle. "_**Well I better make it good.**_"

"Another new monster?" Syrus asked in surprise.

"He must have a whole deck of new monsters." Chumley realized. "That's pretty lishus."

"Which means he has cards he hasn't used yet." Jaden kept his grin.

"Attack!"

"You may want to check your card." Blair said sounding confused. "He's weaker then my Silent Swordsman."

"I know." Konami said with a nod. "But Masky is able to slip past the monsters and attack you directly."

"**WHAT?!**" Blair shouted as Masky literally disappeared before Blair felt something behind him and he turned only to see Masky right in his face causing him to cry out in surprise as his hand went through his head.

Blair: 3000

Konami: 2900

Konami then played another face down and ended his turn.

Blair was feeling his head where the fist was before looking at Konami. "You scared the crap out of me!" He said in a highpitched voice.

"Uh sorry?" Konami apologized.

"_**I'm not, that's how I attack.**_" Masky complained crossing his arms.

Blair muttered as he drew and summoned Dorma the Angel of Silence (1600/1400). "I'll have Dorma destroy your Monster-."

"No you don't, I activate Negate Attack!" Konami activated his trap card with a grin as Blair frowned before he ended his turn.

"Hey is it just me or is Konami different from when we were talking to him?" Chumley asked seeing the small change in personality in the duel with Konami being more confident.

"Who cares about that?" Jaden said to him. "Just watching this makes me want to get my game on."

Unknown to the two duelists, the other Slifer Students were coming out of their rooms to watch the duel.

"Alright, I draw." Konami looked at the card he drew before coming to a decision. "I play Monster Reborn to bring Jeff the Killer back from the graveyard."

"_**Ugh, about time.**_" Jeff muttered as he reappeared his attack and defense showing again. (1600/1200) "_**I swear you took your sweet time.**_"

"_**Now Jeff, I'm sure Mister Konami went as fast as he could.**_" Masky said and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"_**Fucking suck-up.**_"

'_Two Duel Spirits?_' Jaden thought as he felt his Winged Kuriboh next to him watching the duel. '_That's pretty cool._'

"Now I play the spell card The Gang!" Konami played it and the art on the card showed, Jeff standing next to Masky and another monster in an orange hoodie with red eyes showing.

"The Gang?" Blair asked in confusion.

"This card allows me to special summon three level four or lower Creepypasta Monsters from my deck to the field." Konami explained with a grin as he went through his deck finding the right three.

"Creepypasta?" Blair looked at him.

"That's what they're called." Konami said playing the three cards. "Jane the Killer, Hoodie and Eyeless Jack!"

Hoodie was the monster that was on the spell card with Jeff and Masky (1500/1100).

Eyeless Jack was next to him in a black hoodie with a blue mask covering his face but the two eye holes showed nothing but pitch black darkness. (1200/1300).

Jane the Killer was a teenage girl wearing a black dress and a white mask but her skin was bleached white with some burns showing. (1400/1500)

"When Jane is on the field as the same time as Jeff she gains an additional 300 attack points." Konami said as energy surged into Jane. (1700/1500)

"_**So we're finally in a duel?**_" Eyeless Jack asked as Hoodie gave a nod.

"_**About damn time.**_"

"_**That's what I'm saying.**_" Jeff said as Jane glared at him. "_**Oh come on, you're still not sore about that are you?**_"

"_**Fuck you.**_" Jane replied to him. "_**If we weren't like this, I would kill you right now.**_"

"_**Get a room, you two.**_" Hoodie replied as Jane glared at him.

"_**Shut up!**_"

Konami sighed at how this was going as Blair spoke up. "Those are some interesting monsters, but none of them can beat my Silent Swordsmen."

"Which is why I'm activating my other face down." Konami said as it showed an equip card of a bloody knife. "Bloody Carving Knife and it gives Jeff 500 extra attack points."

The knife appeared in Jeff's hands as he looked a little more unstable as he placed the blade between his teeth with a grin. (2100/1200)

"And I play the field spell, Creepy Forest." Konami played the card he drew this turn as the clearing turned into a forest that looked like where nightmares came from. "It gives all Creepypasta Monsters 400 attack points."

Blair's eyes widened at that one.

Jeff the Killer (2500/1200)

Masky (1200/500)

Hoodie (1700/1400)

Eyeless Jack (1400/1300)

Jane the Killer (2100/1500)

"That's a pretty cool combo." Jaden said seeing this as Syrus did the math.

"He won."

"Now Jeff, attack the Silent Swordsmen."

Jeff grinned as he ran at the Swordsmen his attack different now that he had a knife. "_**Go to sleep.**_" He said and this time everyone heard him as that was a part of his attack before he stabbed the Swordsmen, destroying it.

Blair: 2800

Konami: 2900

"Jane, go for the Dorma." Konami ordered as Jane gave a nod before destroying that monster.

Blair: 2300

Konami: 2900

"Now Eyeless Jack attack!"

Blair: 900

Konami: 2900

Blair gave a sigh knowing he lost as Konami had Hoodie finish off his life points.

"_**Wait, I don't get to attack again?**_" Masky asked looking sad as Jeff shook his head.

"_**You already attacked once, so just shut up and be happy you were played.**_" He said as the Duel Disks turned off their holograms disappearing.

"A deal is a deal." Blair said as Konami gave a nod.

"Good game." Konami told him before cheers erupted around them and they both turned surprised to see an audience of Slifers.

"When did they get here?!" Blair asked in surprise because they were so focused on their duel, they didn't notice the audience.

"They got here near the beginning of the duel." Jaden said walking over to them. "It was pretty sweet, we are definitely dueling soon, Konami."

Konami chuckled feeling nervous again now that the duel was over. "S-Sure."

"It's getting late though, we should head to sleep." Syrus said with a yawn and Konami blinked before checking his PDA to see that it was nine at night.

'_Wow, time flew by._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a little awkward inside the room for some odd reason as Blair was laying on the bottom bunk, leaving the top one for Konami. "So you're the last transfer student?" Konami asked hoping to break the awkwardness and because of a threat Jeff just gave him.

"I was, I came to Duel Academy for a reason." Blair said as Konami gave a nod. "What about you?"

"My parents figured that sending me here would be good." Konami told her. "TO get over my shyness-."

"Wait, your shyness?" Blair asked in disbelief.

"Uh... Back home I was only confident in duels, when the duel is over, I can barely speak."

"But you're speaking to me right now." Blair pointed out.

"_**Because I'm threatening to scare him in the middle of the night.**_" Jeff muttered holding his knife as he was a spirit.

"_**Be nice to Mr. Konami.**_" Masky said to Jeff.

"_**Stop being a damn suck-up.**_" Jeff snapped at him.

"_**Both of you, shut it!**_" Hoodie snarled his arms crossed as he sat on the desk. "_**We're all trying to rest here.**_"

Eyeless Jack was snoring as he laid up leaned against the closet, ignoring everyone while Jane had her arms crossed looking away from them.

Not wanting to comment on their behavior, Konami gave a shrug. "Maybe it was because we dueled?" He lied as he yawned. "Well I'm going to sleep, night."

"Night." Blair said and Jeff gave him a weird look because he was sleeping with his hat on while Konami had his hat off.

"_**What kind of weirdo sleeps with a hat on?**_" Jeff muttered before looking at the others. "_**Hey where's Slendy at?**_"

"_**He feels more at home in forests.**_" Hoodie reminded him as Jeff gave a nod. "_**Despite it not being the same.**_"

"_**True.**_"

**To Be Continued...**

** Man I bet you weren't expecting that kind of deck weren't you?**

** The Creepypasta's. Internet Urban Legends that people share as if it was a campfire story.**

** I saw some stories about them on here, although you really have to search for them to find them.**

** But I figured why not do a Yugioh Gx story with them being the cards?**

** I really hope you liked the duel and how I introduced Komani Tribal and before anyone says anything about his character being unrealistic you're wrong.**

** That was how a friend of mine was as a teenager, shy as hell but when he entered the local Yugioh Tournament at the comic shop, he acted confident... He still lost though but I digress, the personality was as realistic as I made it.**

** Now please review what you think and I don't own anyone. Not even Konami because this story is a mixture of the Yugioh Gx Tag Force games and the Anime, which is why Blair is still here because she manages to stay the whole year in the game.**

** Now here's the Creepypasta Deck that I had made and I hope you enjoy what you see.**

** Monster Cards**

** Jeff the Killer Lv. 4 Atk: 1600 Def: 1200 (X3)**

** Description: Wanted for murder, he always attacks his victims in their rooms and whisper as he stabs them 'Go to sleep.'**

** Jane the Killer Lv. 3 Atk: 1400 Def: 1500 (X3)**

** Ability: If Jane is on the field at the same time as Jeff she gains an extra 300 attack points.**

** Masky Lv. 2 Atk: 1000 Def: 500 (X2)**

** Ability: He is able to slip past the opponents monster to deal direct damage.**

** Hoodie Lv: 3 Atk: 1500 Def: 1100 (X2)**

** Ability: When he is destroyed a spell card can be brought from the deck to the hand.**

** Eyeless Jack Lv. 3 Atk: 1200 Def: 1300 (X3)**

** Description: A Cannibal that takes his times with his victims and takes their kidneys first before leaving them to paranoia.**

** Smile Dog Lv. 1 Atk: 300 Def: 400 (X3)**

** Ability: If he is destroyed in battle, you can special summon Jeff the Killer from your deck.**

** The Rake Lv. 6 Atk: 2400 Def: 2100 (X2)**

** Effect: Discard one card and he is able to rip apart a monster whose original attack points is weaker then his.**

** Ben Drowned Lv. 4 Atk: 1400 Def: 1300 (X2)**

** Effect: When he caused damage, the duelist can draw one card.**

** Laughing Jack Lv. 3 Atk: 1200 Def: 1600 (X3)**

** Effect: When attacking, Laughing Jack is immune to Trap Cards.**

** Slenderman Lv. 8 Atk: 2800 Def: 2900 (X2)**

** Effect: Gains 300 attack points for each Creepypasta Monster on the field.**

** Spells**

** Bloody Carving Knife (X2)**

** When Jack the Killer is equipped with this he gains an extra 500 attack points.**

** Pot of Greed**

** Draws two cards.**

** Monster Reborn**

** Brings back one monster from the graveyard.**

** Creepy Forest (X2)**

** Gives all Creepypasta Monsters an extra 400 attack points.**

** The Gang (X2)**

** Allows the duelist to summon up to three Lv. 4 or lower Creepypasta Members from their deck. The Duelist has to choose three different Creepypasta Monsters.**

** Swords of Revealing Lights**

** Prevents your opponent from attacking for three turns.**

** Trap Cards**

** 1999**

** When a monster attacks, it is destroyed before damage is dealt.**

** Negate Attack (X2)**

** Puts all attacks to a stop for one turn.**

** Iron Doors**

** Halves the attacking Monsters Attack Points through torture.**

** Mirror Force**

** Destroys all face up monsters on your opponents field when they attack.**

** Skull Dice**

** A dice is rolled and each dot represents a hundred attack points that the opponent will lose for one turn.**

** There's the deck!**

** Oh and as for Blair being his roommate, I figured it would work and add some good plot developments in the story. Konami won't find out her real gender until a little after Chazz comes back from North Academy.**

** Alright, Spidey Signing Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Past Relations

_**Chapter 02: Past Relations**_

"_**WAKE UP!**_" A voice screamed in Konami's ear causing his eyes to widen as he cried out in fear and fell out of his bed.

"**GYAH!**" Konami cried out as he hit the ground with a audible thump.

"_**Oh man you should've seen the look on your face.**_" Jeff said laughing as Konami pushed himself up before Jane appeared and pulled on his hair. "_**Ow, damn it Jane you're ruining my fun.**_"

"_**Good.**_" Jane said before looking at Konami. "_**You alright?**_"

Konami gave a nod as he stood up only to notice that his roommate Blair wasn't in the room. "Where did Blair go?"

"_**Who cares?**_" Jeff asked managing to pull his hair from Jane's grasp. "_**The guy is a jackass.**_"

"_**I think he left to prepare for class, Mister Konami.**_" Masky said to the duelist.

"Class?" Konami's eyes widened as he checked the time only to sigh in relief.

It was six-thirty.

"I still have an hour and a half." Konami said going to the desk where he grabbed his hat and placed it on his head. "That's good."

"_**You should probably get something to eat.**_" Jane said to Konami as he gave a nod.

Out of all the Creepypasta spirits in his deck, she was actually the least scariest... Unless you were Jeff.

Konami still doesn't know the whole story behind that one, but he figured he would learn in time.

As he exited the room, he saw Blair about to open the door holding a towel as he finished putting his hat on his head. "Oh morning." Konami greeted politely.

"Morning." Blair greeted back. "You just get up?"

"Yeah." Konami said his eyes shifting to Jeff who was snickering at what happened earlier. "I was about to get something to eat, you?"

"I'll do that a little later." Blair said as he entered the room and Konami sighed as he exited.

"_**It'll take some time Mister Konami.**_" Masky said to him. "_**Pretty soon you'll be the best of friends.**_"

Hoodie scoffed. "_**You actually think that will happen?**_" He asked incredulously. "_**Remember his last friends-?**_"

"_**Hoodie!**_" Jane hissed as Hoodie realized what he said, but the damage was done as Konami's head was down, his hat hiding the tears in his eyes.

"_**Shit.**_" Hoodie cursed as he tried to change the conversation. "_**So how about that duel yesterday?**_"

Jeff gave a nod going along with the change. "_**Yeah, can't wait for a new one-.**_"

"_**Uh guys.**_" Masky tried to say but they were continuing.

"_**I wonder who we'll duel next, that Jaden kid?**_" Hoodie questioned.

"_**I hope not.**_" Jeff shuddered. "_**He seemed a little too eager to me.**_"

"_**Guys.**_" Masky stressed getting their attention.

"_**WHAT?!**_" Jeff and Hoodie glared at him.

"_**Mister Konami's already gone.**_" Masky said pointing to where Konami was earlier.

"_**Damnit.**_" Hoodie muttered before Jane slapped the back of his head.

"_**You had to mention his old 'friends.'**_" Jane said spitting the word friends out.

"_**Hey, I'm just being realistic here, those guys were assholes.**_" Hoodie snapped.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Konami kept his head down as he walked away from the dorm, no longer hungry.

Hearing about his old friends made him angry.

He didn't even notice he was near the forest until a voice spoke up.

"_**What's wrong?**_"

Turning, Konami saw a giant figure that wore a black suit and a tie, but the scary part about him was the fact that he didn't have a face.

Konami gave a sad smile. "Hey Slendy."

Slenderman twitched a bit at that nickname, but he was used to Konami saying it. "_**What's bothering you, Konami?**_"

"Nothing, it's just... I couldn't help but think of my old friends." Konami said and he saw Slenderman stiffen up at the mention of them and he winced.

These days, only a few things can set off Slenderman's anger.

And his old friends were one of them.

Although right now one of them was in a medical coma because of... Certain reasons.

"_**You shouldn't think about them.**_" Slenderman said to him.

"I know, but I can't help it." Konami said to him. "I trusted them and..."

He couldn't speak as he remembered how things used to be.

_**~Five Years Ago~**_

"Ha, I win." A red haired thirteen year old said with a grin as Konami groaned. "Dude, you need to get new cards rather then those ones."

"I made this deck though." Konami protested as the red haired boy held the deck up.

"You made a ripoff of Joey Wheeler's deck." He deadpanned. "You're nothing but a copy duelist."

"Not everyone has the imagination to make their own." Konami said to him. "Plus it did give you a workout."

"Yeah I suppose so." Riku muttered before asking a question. "Hey you're going with your Mom for that job interview with Pegasus right?"

Konami gave a nod, not seeing the small thing of jealousy in his eyes before he smirked.

"Maybe Pegasus could help you make your own deck." Riku laughed as Konami's face went red from embarrassment.

"That's not nice." Konami said bitterly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a week later that he was walking with his Mom through a castle on an island known as Duelist Kingdom.

"Whoa." Konami said looking around in awe as some men in dark clothing stood watch at some of the doors.

"Stay close, Konami." A dark haired woman said wearing a business suit.

"Yes Mom." Konami said to her as the doors opened to show a white haired man in a red suit drinking a glass of red wine.

"Ah, Mrs. Tribal." Maximillion Pegasus greeted as he bowed and took her hand to kiss the knuckle. "A pleasure to have you here."

"Mr. Pegasus." Mrs. Tribal said giving a small bow of her own before looking down. "This is my son, Konami, he came because his father is out of town."

"And hello to you too, Konami-Boy." Pegasus greeted as Konami gave a small smile.

"H-Hi." Konami greeted to the President of Industrial Illusions.

"Will it be alright for him to be in the room with us?" Mrs. Tribal asked curiously.

"_**Oh joy more people who can't see me.**_" A voice muttered causing Konami to blink as he turned around to find the source of the voice.

"Not at all." Pegasus said as he led them to his office and they got down to business as Konami tried not to be bored.

"_**Blah, blah, blah this is so boring.**_" It was the same voice and Konami looked around before seeing an outline of a person in a white hoodie.

"If it's boring then why are you here?" Konami asked causing the adults to look at him.

"Konami, who are you talking to?" Mrs. Tribal asked.

"There's someone over there." Konami said pointing at the outline.

"_**... You can see me?!**_" The voice sounded shocked.

"Konami there's no one there." Mrs. Tribal said sounding a little worried.

"But he's wearing a white hoodie." Konami protested and Pegasus eye widened at hearing that.

"_**Holy crap you can see me.**_" The teen said in shock before grinning as an idea came to him and Konami's eyes widened at seeing the carved smile. "_**The name's Jeff.**_"

"Uh hi, Jeff." Konami said and Pegasus went pale on hearing the name as well as white hoodie.

'_How could he see him?_' Pegasus thought with a frown.

He could see Jeff too due to the fact that he had the Millennium Eye for a long time before it was stolen from him, the magic left something in him to allow him to see spirits.

But instead he turned to Mrs. Tribal and grinned. "Oh you know kids and their imaginary friends."

"_**I'm not imaginary you old man!**_" Jeff shouted at Pegasus.

"I don't know." Mrs. Tribal said frowning. "Konami never had the need for imaginary friends."

"Why don't we continue where we left off." Pegasus said hoping to change the conversation, but what he didn't see was Jeff whispering in Konami's ear.

"_**You want to see something cool?**_"

Konami gave a nod and Jeff's smile grew, kind of creeping Konami out.

"_**Then follow me.**_"

Looking from Jeff who was leaving to his Mom who was still speaking to Pegasus, he quickly tugged the sleeve of her arm. "Mom, can I use the bathroom?" He asked.

"Huh, oh uh Mr. Pegasus, where is the bathroom?"

"Down the hall to your left, Konami-Boy." Pegasus said as Konami left the room before seeing Jeff waiting near the end of the hallway.

"_**About time.**_" Jeff grumbled as he took off and Konami ran after him down some hallways before Jeff held out a hand signaling for him to stop. "_**Hide behind that suit of armor, now.**_"

Listening to him, Konami saw some guards walking by and when they left, Jeff gave a nod.

"_**Almost there.**_"

"Almost where?" Konami asked panting as he tried to keep up with him.

"_**In here.**_" Jeff led him into a room where a few shelves where and a small safe behind a desk. "_**I need you to open the safe.**_"

"What?!" Konami looked shocked by that.

"_**It's nothing bad, I promise.**_" Jeff said as he had his fingers crossed behind his back.

"I don't know." Konami said as Jeff sighed.

"_**Kid-.**_"

"Konami." Konami glared surprising Jeff.

"_**So you do have a backbone.**_" Jeff chuckled. "_**I think we're going to get along just fine, but for now open the safe, I promise you it's worth it.**_"

Biting his lip, Konami gave a nod and began twisting the knob on the safe.

"_**Thirty-Two.**_" Jeff said as Konami did that. "_**Four. Fifty-Seven.**_"

With a click, the safe opened and Konami saw a deck in there, not noticing the silent alarm he tripped by opening the safe.

"Huh?"

"_**Pick it up.**_" Jeff said with a grin as Konami touched it before a flash of light erupted and he saw several figures around him.

"Huh?!" Konami said looking at them all.

"_**Is that a Kid?**_" The one with the white mask asked.

"_**How did he get the deck?**_" The girl looked at Jeff.

"_**He can see us, guys.**_" Jeff said as Konami looked through the deck seeing their cards, including Jeff.

"Whoa-."

"Konami Tribal!" A shout caused Konami to turn and see his Mom looking outraged while Pegasus had a look of fear at seeing him carrying the deck before he blinked.

Konami was acting the same as before he picked up the deck.

"You are grounded young man." Mrs. Tribal said as she stomped over to him. "I can't believe you would do something like this, how did you even get that open or find it?!"

"_**Oh shit.**_" Jeff groaned as he realized the flaw in his plan to have the deck smuggled out.

"You are to put them up right now-."

"Actually, I want to see how well he would duel with them." Pegasus said causing Mrs. Tribal to look at him in shock.

"What?" She asked and she wasn't the only one.

"_**Yeah, what she said.**_" Jeff looked at Pegasus in confusion. "_**I thought you wanted to keep us locked up forever.**_"

"Those are some special cards that I was planning on getting rid of." Pegasus said to Mrs. Tribal not saying why he would. "However he seems to like them so I figured it would be interesting to see how he does with them."

Konami was in shock that he was asked to duel Pegasus himself.

"Y-You're not mad?!" Mrs. Tribal asked wondering what was going on.

"No, to be honest I'm intrigued." Pegasus said with a look. "I wonder if he'll put up a challenge like Yugi-Boy did. Does that seem fair, Konami-Boy? If you win you can keep those cards, but if I win you leave them here."

Konami was still confused on what was happening but he gave a grin. "Alright." He said.

It wasn't everyday a famous duelist as Pegasus challenges you to a duel.

Plus if he does win, he'll have his own deck of cards that no one has ever seen before.

He hasn't even heard of these cards and he thought they were cool, if not a little creepy looking.

Mrs. Tribal gave a sigh that she didn't lose her chance for a job before looking at Konami. "Don't think you're not still in trouble, young man. You do not break into people's safes like that."

Konami winced but Jeff gave a grin.

"_**Konami huh?**_" The white masked one gave a nod. "_**Well lets play Mister Konami.**_"

"Mister?" Konami asked as Mrs. Tribal crossed her arms.

"Excuse me?"

"_**First off, Masky stop being a suck-up.**_" Jeff said before looking at Konami. "_**How about we talk after the duel, away from her.**_"

Konami gave a nod.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Konami was in awe as he was standing on the duel platform where Pegasus and Yugi dueled as Pegasus was on the other side.

"Well I hope you're ready, Konami-Boy." Pegasus said as he gave a nod. "Good because you're going first."

Pegasus: 4000

Konami: 4000

Konami gave a nod as he drew his cards and looked through them all before smiling. "I play Smile Dog in Defense Mode (300/400)." He said.

On the field a dog appeared with white fur on the underbelly and dark fur on top but what the most distinguishing feature was the huge smile that made it look like it was wearing dentures of sharp teeth.

"Cute." Konami said to the dog and Mrs. Tribal felt her eye twitch.

'_There is nothing cute about that dog._' Konami said as it looked horrifying to her.

Pegasus gave a nod. "Good first move." He said scanning his cards before grinning. "But now I summon Dark Rabbit in Attack Mode (1100/1500) and I'll have him attack your Smile Dog."

Konami felt his grin drop as Smile Dog was destroyed by a cartoonish looking blue furred rabbit that was bouncing around like a boxer..

"_**Activate his effect.**_" Jeff hissed in his ear. "_**You can summon me.**_"

Konami blinked before reading the effect and grinned. "Since you destroyed Smile Dog in battle it'll allow me to Summon Jeff the Killer in Attack Mode! (1600/1200)" He said pulling the card from his deck before reshuffling it.

"The Killer?!" Mrs. Tribal asked at hearing that name before Jeff's virtual form appeared.

"Now Jeff, destroy his Dark Rabbit." Konami smiled as Jeff managed to do some damage to Pegasus by slicing the rabbit in half.

Pegasus: 3500

Konami: 4000

Pegasus didn't look perturbed by the loss of his monster, but he was eyeing Konami in interest. '_Not only is Jeff being friendly with him, but he can hold and duel with the cards without succumbing to insanity?_'

There was a story behind every card in that deck.

The designer of each card had issues after coming up with some of them.

One committed suicide.

Another attempted murder.

Then there was one who cut off their own tongue to avoid speaking of the cards.

Then they're test duelists, each one went insane and yet here was a ten year old boy who was actually using the cards without the side effects.

It was as if he the cards were made for him.

Or somehow he was made for them.

Deciding to put that thought on hold, Pegasus drew before playing another card. "Not bad Konami-Boy but lets see how you handle this." He played a card and two twin women appeared. "Gemini Elf! (1900/900)"

Konami's eyes widened as Jeff was destroyed by them

Pegasus: 3500

Konami: 3700

"What will you do now, Konami Boy?" Pegasus asked ending his turn by playing a card face down as Konami drew his card and frowned.

"I'll play Pot of Greed." Konami said and Pegasus's eyes widened.

"I don't remember that being in the deck."

"Uh I may have added some spell and traps from my old deck." Konami said sheepishly. "I figured since it was your deck I was dueling with, I needed some surprises."

It was silent before Pegasus began to laugh. "Oh you are full of surprises, Konami-Boy." He said with a smile. "I should've expected that."

Konami gave a nod as he drew his two cards and his eyes widened at seeing the description of one and the monster he drew. "Alright, first off I play The Gang." Konami said as it came up. "And I'll use it to summon Eyeless Jack (1200/1300), Jane the Killer (1400/1500) and Masky (1000/500)."

"_**Huh, we're being played already?**_" Eyeless Jack asked looking around.

"_**Mr. Konami I don't think we can beat that.**_" Masky said seeing their opponents monster.

"_**Who cares, Jack got iced so I'm happy.**_" Jane replied.

"_**Screw you!**_" Jeff appeared next to Konami as a spirit.

"None of them can beat Gemini Elf." Pegasus said frowning, wondering what his plan was. "Are you perhaps planning to use Masky's ability?"

"No, I'll be sacrificing Masky and Jack." Konami said as he tribute the two monsters. "To summon Slenderman! (2800/2900)"

Pegasus eyes widened at hearing that card.

"_**What's going on?**_" Slenderman asked looking around before turning to see Konami. "_**A child?**_"

"_**Slendy?**_" Jane asked starting to feel some fear for Konami remembering Slenderman's past with children.

Pegasus was even wondering if he should stop the duel before Slenderman turned around and faced him instead of Konami.

Blinking, wondering what that was about Konami began speaking. "And from what I've read of his special ability, he gains 300 attack points for each Creepypasta Monster on the field."

Slenderman (3100/2900)

"Now I'll use Monster Reborn to bring Masky back to the field. (1000/500)" Konami said as the blue masked teen appeared increasing Slenderman's attack again. (3400/2900)

"_**Oh yeah, I'm back.**_" Masky said before seeing Slenderman. "_**Sir!**_"

"Now Slenderman attack Gemini Elf!" Konami said as the monster phased away before reappearing behind Gemini as they turned around in fear only for tentacles to erupt out of his back and impale them.

Pegasus: 2000

Konami: 3700

"But I'm not done yet." Konami said with a grin. "You're wide open for Jane's attack."

Jane smirked and came at Pegasus pulling out a blade as she stabbed him.

Pegasus: 600

Konami: 3700

Konami grinned. "Now Masky finish this." He said as Masky gave a grin.

"_**Well alright.**_" Masky disappeared before reappearing behind Pegasus and thrusting his hand forward.

Pegasus: 0

Konami: 3700

"I... Won?" Konami asked in awe before cheering. "I won! I won!"

Mrs. Tribal was surprised as she stared at her son in surprise.

She knew how he was in dueling with his friends back home in Domino City and he said he always lost.

But to win in a duel against Pegasus?

Pegasus let him cheer as he picked up the card he had face down to show Mirror Force.

He could've won, but on seeing Konami duel with those cards, he figured that he could allow him to keep them.

As long as he kept a close eye on him every now and then.

"Mom, I won." Konami said still holding the deck as he gave her a hug.

"T-That's great." Mrs. Tribal said still in shock.

"Congratulations, Konami-Boy." Pegasus said walking up to a cheering Konami. "You played a good game and as promised, the deck is yours."

"Thank you." Konami said as he still held the deck while Jeff was in the background.

"_**Didn't I tell you I would get us out of here?**_" He said to the others.

"_**You're lucky that the kid could beat Pegasus.**_" Hoodie reminded him.

"_**Psh, him it was us.**_" Jeff said looking at him. "_**We were the ones who did the fighting.**_"

"_**But it was Mister Konami who put our strengths to good use.**_" Masky reminded him.

"_**Details.**_" Jeff waved that off.

Slenderman was quiet as he looked at Konami. "_**But how is he immune?**_" He asked earning everyone's attention.

There was a reason he was the boss of them.

"_**Immune?**_" Jeff chuckled nervously as he realized he forgot about that.

"_**Wait, you led the kid down to get our deck without knowing if he was immune or not?**_" Jane asked looking at Jeff sharply.

"_**It slipped my mind, honest.**_" Jeff said backing up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was two months later that Konami was back in Domino City with his new deck and over those two months, he got to know the Creepypasta Monsters pretty well as they were Duel Spirits.

Jeff was impatient most of the time, arrogant and a little crazy but he was fun to talk with but he had a habit of being in Konami's face with his grin when the kid wakes up, scaring him badly.

Masky was pretty nice to him, always being polite and calling him Mister, despite him asking him to just call him Konami.

Hoodie wasn't much of a talker, but he was nice enough to speak with his new duelist and answer some questions.

Jane was the nicest out of all of them and was friendly to everyone, except to Jeff, for some reason.

Smile Dog mostly stuck to himself but whenever he showed himself, he was near Jeff at all times.

Then there was Slenderman who rarely spoke to Konami but he did answer some questions on simple stuff like how he disappeared like that in destroying Gemini Elf.

Suffice to say, Konami was growing attached to the Deck and he couldn't wait to duel Riku with it.

"_**Whoa, where's the fire?**_" Jeff asked as he appeared next to Konami who was running to the usual meeting place to duel Riku.

"I'm meeting my friend for a duel." Konami said with a grin. "I want to see how you guys do against him."

"_**A duel, huh?**_" Hoodie appeared next to him like Jeff did. "_**This should be interesting.**_"

"I know, right?" Konami could barely keep the excited grin off his face.

"Huh, you showed up?" Riku asked as Konami gave a nod.

"I want to duel you."

"Another duel with your copycat deck?" Riku asked with a scoff.

"_**I don't like him.**_" Jeff said with a frown.

Then Konami grinned. "Hey Bradley!" He waved to the big guy with blond hair before looking at the chubby boy wearing a jacket. "Tracey!"

"I heard you got to meet Pegasus." Tracey said as Konami gave a nod.

"Yeah and get this, I dueled him!"

"What, no way." Bradley laughed thinking it was a joke. "A shrimp like you?"

"But I did." Konami said looking at them. "And I won."

Now they were all laughing.

"_**Hey, are these really your friends?**_" Hoodie asked seeing that.

"They are." Konami said looking down. "They let me hang out with them."

"_**What exactly do you do when you hang out?**_" Jane asked cautiously.

"Alright, if you beat Pegasus." Riku sniggered at what he said before Konami could answer. "Then I should be no problem am I right?"

Konami glared. "Oh it's on." He said turning on his Duel Disk.

"Very well, oh defeater of Pegasus." Riku chuckled as they drew five cards. "I'll let you go first."

Riku: 4000

Konami: 4000

Clenching his fist, Konami played his first monster. "I summon Ben Drowned in attack mode! (1400/1200)" He said as a small kid with elf ears, wearing a green tunic with blood red eyes and cracked teeth came to the field.

Riku's eyes widened. "What monster is that?!" When Konami didn't answer, he smirked. "Well he's still weak, so I summon Solar Flare Dragon! (1500/1000) Show that Ben how it feels to be burned!"

A serpent made of pure fire roared as it hit Ben Drowned and destroyed him.

"Grr." Konami grunted as his life points took a hit.

Riku: 4000

Konami: 3900

"Now I'll play a card face down and end my turn." Riku said before grinning. "And that activates my dragon's ability to cause you 500 points of damage."

"I know." Konami said as his points went down again. "You always use that card."

Riku: 4000

Konami: 3400

Looking at his hand, Konami decided to summon the only card he had that could beat his dragon. "I play Jeff the Killer. (1600/1200)"

Riku frowned. '_Another new card? Did Pegasus actually give him cards?_' He thought with jealousy.

"Whoa, he looks freaky." Bradely said in shock.

"Riku won't lose." Tracey scoffed.

"Jeff, destroy his dragon."

"Not so fast, I activate my trap Magic Cylinder." Riku said with a smirk as Jeff's attack went right back at him. "Another rookie mistake."

Riku: 4000

Konami: 1800

Konami glared wanting to beat him.

"_**How the hell are they friends?**_" Jane asked Masky as they were on the sidelines.

"_**Beats me.**_" Masky gave a shrug. "_**I would think that Mister Konami would have nicer friends.**_"

"Now it's my turn." Riku drew another card before smirking. "I sacrifice my Solar Flare Dragon to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000) and I'll destroy your freaky Jeff."

"_**Freaky?!**_" Jeff cried out in anger as a man in armor assaulted Jeff with flames.

Jane flinched on seeing that images of her being burnt going through her head.

"Your turn, Konami." Riku said with a smirk. "You might have new cards, but you just can't beat my Fire Deck."

"_**Alright that does it.**_" Jeff appeared next to Konami. "_**How the fuck are you friends with him?!**_"

"_**Jeff.**_" Jane said not wanting the ten year old to hear that kind of language, but Jeff didn't care at the moment.

Konami shook his head, trying to focus as he drew and he smiled as he read the description of the card he had. "Alright, I summon Masky (1000/500) to the field and I play one card face down." He said before grinning. "And due to Masky's ability, he is able to slip past your monster and attack you directly."

"_**Got it, Mister Konami.**_" Masky said as he did his attack to Riku causing him to grit his teeth.

Riku: 3000

Konami: 1800

"So you dealt damage to me." Riku said as he drew. "Time for your little mask card to die. Thestalos, fry him!"

"Not so fast." Konami said with a grin. "I activate my trap card, 1999."

"What?" Riku asked as the card art showed two disembodied hands, one of them holding scissors and a man in a bear costume in the background. "What does that do?"

"If I'm attacked, it can destroy the attacking monster before damage is dealt, sweet right?" Konami said not seeing the anger in Riku's eyes as a hand with scissors shot out, stabbing Thestalos, causing him to be destroyed.

"I'll end my turn." Riku said playing a card in defense mode.

Konami grinned as he drew his next card.

"Alright, I'll play Monster Reborn to bring Jeff back to the field." Konami said as Jeff grinned.

"_**Well alright.**_" Jeff said with a grin.

"Now I'll summon Jane the Killer to the field (1400/1500) and her ability allows her to gain 300 extra attack points when Jeff is on the field." Konami said as Jane gained the additional points. (1700/1500).

"Whoa, since when was Konami good?" Bradely asked in shock.

Tracey gaped at what he was seeing, not answering his friend.

"Now Jeff, attack his face down." Konami said as it was revealed to be a UFO Turtle (1400/1200).

"You activated my Monster's ability and I can special summon a level four or lower fire monster to the field." Riku said as it was destroyed. "And I choose Charcoal Impachi in defense mode. (100/2100)"

Konami frowned knowing that he couldn't beat the monster this turn. "Masky attack directly."

Riku cursed as he forgot about him.

Riku: 2000

Konami: 1800

"Your turn." Konami said as Riku glared. "Riku, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Riku shouted at him. "How the hell are you this good?! Are you cheating?!"

"What?" Konami looked worried. "What are you talking about?"

"Those cards, I never heard of them so you must be cheating." Riku said in anger. "Well I will not lose to a cheating loser like you."

"Loser?" Konami frowned. "Riku, a-aren't we friends?"

"Friends?" Riku laughed at him. "Oh please, the only reason we allowed you to hang with us was because you were too naive to do whatever we say and you were easy to beat in duels."

"W-What?" Konami asked in shock at hearing that.

"I'll remove from play UFO Turtle to special Summon Inferno." Riku said as he played a monster that was literally a living inferno (1100/1900). "Then I'll have Inferno destroy your little Mask."

"_**I don't like fire!**_" Masky shouted as he was destroyed.

Riku: 2000

Konami: 1700

"And due to Inferno's special ability, whenever he destroys a monster, you take 1500 points of damage." Riku said as Konami's points went down as he fell to his knees from the attack.

Riku: 2000

Konami: 200

Riku laughed at Konami. "Do you know your place yet?" He asked as Konami's shoulders shook. "Oh what's the matter, is the little baby crying?"

"You." Konami pushed himself up and glared at Riku in hatred. "You bitch!"

Riku blinked, surprised that Konami even knew that word.

"I looked up to you!" Konami shouted at him. "Whenever people badmouthed you, I defended you, I always thought you were a great person and you were just using me."

"Wow it took you this long to figure it out?" Riku taunted as Konami drew his next card. "What are you going to do, cry to your mommy?"

"No, I am taking you down." Konami said as he saw his card. "I sacrifice Jane to summon the Rake (2400/2100)!"

"The what?" Riku taunted thinking he meant a gardening tool until a large creature with claws and pure black eyes appeared and roared causing him to back up in fear. "What the?!"

"Now I activate his ability." Konami said darkly. "When I discard one card he can destroy a monster on the field whose original attack points are weaker then his and I choose Inpachi."

"Wait, what?" Riku asked before remembering how many life points he had and who else was on the field. "No, wait-."

The Rake roared and lunged forward, driving its claws into Inpachi's chest as it tore it to pieces.

"Good lord." Bradely said going pale at the scene.

"That is horrifying." Tracey agreed.

"Now I'll have him attack your Inferno." Konami said as the Rake repeated what he did with Impachi, but this time on Inferno.

Riku: 700

Konami: 200

"Now Jeff finish this bastard off." Konami said as Jeff gave a nod.

"_**With pleasure.**_" Jeff attacked directly. "_**Go to sleep!**_"

Riku: 0

Konami: 200

Riku fell back in shock. "I lost?" He asked unable to believe it.

"What about you guys?" Konami asked turning to Bradely and Tracey finally letting some tears all. "W-Were you just using me too?"

"I lost." Riku glared at Konami an ran at him. "I never lose."

"_**Mister Konami, look out!**_" Masky called out as Konami turned only to be slugged in the face by Riku.

"Come on, we're taking his deck." Riku said to Bradely and Tracey.

"Wait what?" Tracey looked at Riku like he was insane. "Hold up, we don't steal other peoples decks."

"Are you backing out now, Tracey?" Riku asked giving him a dangerous look as he grabbed the top of Konami's deck only for his eyes to widen as pain assaulted his head. "**G-G-GYAAAAAAH!**" He screamed clutching it.

"Forget this, I'm out of here!" Bradely shouted as he turned to run.

"Wait for me." Tracey said running after him.

Riku blinked. "Huh?" He looked around before seeing his body on the floor. "What the?!"

"_**So it worked.**_" A voice said as he turned only to have Jeff in his face with a smile. "_**Go to sleep.**_" He said holding out a knife.

"W-What the?" Riku backed up. "S-Stay away from me."

"_**You see, we don't like it when people touch that deck.**_" Jeff said bringing the knife to his mouth as he bit onto it with his teeth as Smile Dog snarled at Riku. "_**And we especially don't like it when people attack a member of our little family.**_"

"_**This is for Mister Konami.**_" Riku turned to be punched by Masky.

"_**I wonder what your liver tastes like.**_" Eyeless Jack thought aloud making Riku go pale as he felt pain and saw Jeff sticking the knife in his stomach.

"_**I'll cut him for you.**_" Jeff offered.

"_**I can do it.**_" Jane said not even arguing with Jeff for once.

"No-No!" Riku struggled and managed to back up bleeding out of his stomach. "Get away from me."

As he was backing up, his back brushed up against something and he turned to see Slenderman.

"H-Huh?" Riku's eyes widened as the tentacle went through him, ripping his soul apart leaving the boy in a nightmare-filled coma.

"_**That's done with.**_" Jeff said putting his knife away before turning to see that Konami saw the whole thing. "_**Oh shit.**_"

But instead of freaking out, he just knelt near Riku's comatosed body.

"You said we were friends." Konami whispered as the tears freely fell down his face. Smile Dog walked over to him and nosed him despite being a spirit. "You promised we were."

As he was crying, the others looked a bit awkward, not sure how to deal with this. They were killers, not caretakers.

Jane decided to take initiative and placed a hand on his shoulder, even if it went through the shoulder.

"_**It'll be alright.**_" Jane told him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Word quickly spread about Riku being in a coma and Konami couldn't go anywhere without people whispering rumors about him.

'_It's Red Hat._'

'_That Shadow Duelist?_'

'_Yeah, don't duel him or you'll end up in a coma._'

'_Poor Riku._'

'_He has freaky cards._'

Konami couldn't help but be affected by them.

He avoided speaking to people just to avoid the rumors.

_**~Present Time~**_

"That's why I'm shy these days." Konami whispered looking at Slenderman. "Because I'm afraid of being used again... The only people I trust are you guys."

"_**You trust a group of murderers and cannibals?**_" Slenderman asked and his tone actually sounded like he was joking.

"Well when you put it that way." Konami sighed shaking his head. "I don't know, I want to be friends with other people, but I don't think I can put my trust in other people... And it'll only be a matter of time before someone here recognizes me from Domino City."

"_**It's been five years.**_" Slenderman told him before giving him a look that Konami understood despite being faceless. "_**How long have you been here?**_"

"What?" Konami checked the time only for his eyes to widen to see that it was Seven Forty-Five. "On no, I'm going to be late!"

As he took off, Slender man shook his head, but he knew that Konami was feeling a little better now that he talked about it.

Now if only he would speak to other people.

**To Be Continued...**

** I bet you weren't expecting an update this soon, am I right?**

** But now you know the story of how Konami got the cards as well as a bit of his past in why he hides behind his shyness when in truth it's really his unease at trusting others again.**

** More on how the Creepypasta Gang became cards will be revealed and I hope you enjoyed how I made everyone's personality for this story.**

** Oh and I bet you were surprised to see Pegasus this early in the flashback as well as Konami beating him-... Or rather Pegasus let him win.**

** And I hope you liked how Riku was dealt with in this flashback.**

** Oh and someone will reecognize him as the Red Hat duelist from Domino City and the rumors will spread across the school about how he put someone in a coma through a duel... Just to make things interesting.**

** How do you think everyone he met so far will react?**

** Now for the Reviews.**

** PhantomDragon99: What do you mean?**

** Coldblue: Oh I plan to do the Ultimate Mysterion, I just need to work on it a bit more, but I'm happy you enjoyed this story. The reason I chose Creepypasta was because I've seen stories with Naruto Characters being cards, Avengers being cards and even the Final Fantasy IX crew although that last one only had three or four chapters. And on thinking about it, I was surprised that the Creepypasta gang were never used so there you go.**

** I'm also happy that you liked Konami's character with how I introduced him and how I had him interact with the Creepypastas. I hope you enjoyed how I had him meet them and how his true past is.**

** Now for your questions. 1) Actually I thought out the deck before I even typed the story and made a list to look at whenever I typed it. Easier that way and Slenderman is still his strongest go-to card in this story. 2)It does and more will be revealed in the future. 3) Now that is an interesting question, find out soon. 4) I think this chapter answered this question. 5) Yes. 6) Like I said it'll happen after Chazz comes back and you'll see how it is. 7) Perhaps, but first they have to be friends because right now they're only reluctant roommates. 8) A little of both, he is connected to them and he has had them for five years, giving him time to get used to them and as for them trying not to make them insane, they've spent years locked away and they know that Konami is the only person that can keep them from being locked up, so it does make sense that they try not to make him crazy in the beginning. 9) Maybe later on they will. 10) I think Jaden will wait for a bit before asking about them.**

** Alright, Spidey is signing out, see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Field Test

_**Chapter 03: The Field Test**_

Konami was stressed.

Why?

Make-Up Homework.

There was mountains of it on the desk he was using inside of the dorm room.

"Oh man, I'm never going to get this done." Konami said with a groan. "Essay on Fusion Monsters? The Fundamentals of Rituals? History of Alchemy?!"

"Will you keep it down?" Blair asked and Konami looked to see him at the other desk in the room. "You're not the only one with Make-Up Homework."

"Sorry." Konami muttered looking back at his. "It's just... I want to duel and yet I'm stuck doing this."

"Well you can have your duel in the Field Test tomorrow." Blair said and Konami blinked.

"Field Test?" Konami asked in confusion as Blair gave a nod.

"It's an exam that happens once a month to where if you pass, you might be able to gain entry to another dorm." Blair explained to Konami. "From Slifer to Ra and from Ra to Obelisk. It's to motivate people to pass."

"Huh." Konami said on hearing that as he turned back to his homework.

He didn't get his roommate.

In the week he's been at Duel Academy, he's been shown to be helpful and yet there were times he acted like he didn't want Konami around.

It just confused him.

And he rarely saw Jaden, Syrus and Chumley the last week because of his make-up work and he just keeps getting more every day.

"_**Homework, the bane of everything.**_" Jeff said shaking his head. "_**Makes me happy I became a serial killer because I got to avoid it.**_"

Konami twitched at hearing that.

There was something seriously messed up with that statement.

"So you going to try to get into the other dorms?" Konami asked as Blair gave a nod.

"Yeah, all the way to Obelisk Blue." Blair said and Konami frowned.

"Why them?" Konami asked remembering his run-in's with a few blues during his first few days. "They're jerks."

"Not all of them." Blair said getting a dreamy look and for some odd reason he was blushing. "Some of them are really, cool-." Then he realized what he was doing and went quiet as his whole face went red in embarrassment.

"_**Oh I see.**_" Jeff chuckled. "_**He likes one of the blue ladies.**_"

"_**You think we should help him out, Mister Konami?**_" Masky asked appearing on his desk sitting on one of the piles of homework.

"_**I'd say we help Konami out with this shit, first.**_" Hoodie replied seeing the mountain. "_**I've never seen this much work.**_"

"Well I suppose you're right." Konami said with a nod. "I shouldn't really judge the whole dorm on a few jerks like how they judge the Slifers on a few people."

"Exactly." Blair said with a nod.

"_**See, you're bonding.**_" Jane said with a smile under her mask. "_**It just takes time.**_"

"_**What is it with girls and bonding?**_" Jeff muttered only for Jane to glare at him.

"_**You did not just say that.**_" Jane said and Jeff kept his grin as he managed to make her lose her cool.

"_**Oh I think I did.**_" He said in a sing-song voice.

Konami didn't say anything else as he continued doing his work.

Maybe... Maybe it would be alright for him to open up a little to people around here.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Konami, wake up!" Konami groaned as he woke up and turned to see Blair's head as he was holding on to the side of the top bunk. "Come on, the test is today."

"Test?" Konami asked before remembering their conversation the other night. "Oh right, thanks."

"Wouldn't do for you to sleep in." Blair said as Konami jumped down and Blair blinked. "You sleep with your deck?"

Konami looked down to see it in the holster on his belt and he winced before smiling. "Uh that's because I like being ready for duels." He lied.

The truth was he didn't want a repeat of what happened to Riku and that only happened when other people but him touched the deck... Or at least if they were jerks to him and did so.

Konami honestly didn't know how it worked or how he was immune to it, something that his friends didn't know either but he wasn't taking any chances of it happening again.

Blair gave him a weird look before shrugging.

"If you say so." He said as they began walking to the Academy. "You nervous?"

"Not really." Konami said with a shrug. "I passed the written exam to get in with ease."

"Yeah, but it'll be harder then the entrance exam." Blair reminded him and Konami gave a nod.

"True-." Konami said before they heard rapid footsteps and a thud.

"And a double knot beats a single knot." Turning around, Konami and Blair were surprised to see Syrus face down on the ground as he pushed himself up.

"_**Walk much?**_" Hoodie asked laughing.

"_**That isn't nice.**_" Masky said to him.

"_**Oh who cares?**_" Jeff asked joining Hoodie. "_**That was hilarious.**_"

Eyeless Jack gave a nod. "_**Especially considering it was on a flat surface.**_"

"You alright?" Konami asked seeing him hold his forehead in pain.

"I'm fine." Syrus said looking at them. "Just nervous about the test and worried that Jaden may sleep in."

"Jaden is sleeping in?" Blair asked in surprise. "That's not good."

Konami didn't say anything as he wanted to continue to class before he remembered how Jaden made him feel welcome despite not having to on his first day here. "Save me a seat, I'll get Jaden."

Blair looked surprise. "You might be late." He said as Konami began running back to the dorm.

"I know." Konami called back as he was running.

"_**First time I've seen you try to help someone like this in a long time.**_" Jeff responded as Konami was running at top speed, holding onto his hat so it wouldn't fly off his head.

"I owe Jaden for the first day." Konami said to Jeff. "It wouldn't be right to leave him sleeping in, especially if this test is so important."

"_**Then let him get himself out of trouble.**_" Jeff muttered. "_**It's his own damn fault in the first place.**_"

Konami didn't say a word as he made it to Jaden's room which was coincidently two doors away from his room as he knocked before opening the door. "Jaden-." He stopped and stared.

Chumley had a huge meal laid out as Jaden was eating and Chumley looked surprised at seeing Konami.

"_**... Did we walk in on something?**_" Hoodie asked in confusion.

"Oh hey, Konami." Jaden greeted with a mouthful of food. "Man you have to try this, Chumley is a great chef, I mean look at this! A five-course breakfast."

"Jaden, do you even realize that you're going to be late for the promotion exam?" Konami asked as Chumley looked away whistling. '_Is Chumley trying to keep Jaden from going?_'

"What?!" Jaden looked at the time before finishing putting to food he was eating in his mouth. "Thanks for the food Chumley, but I have to split."

"Why did you do that?" Chumley asked looking saddened.

"Why were you trying to keep him in?" Konami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Field Test has us duel people from our dorms." Chumley told him. "And I don't want to duel the guy who beat Doctor Crowler in the Entrance Exams."

"Jaden beat Doctor Crowler?" Konami asked in surprise.

"_**That would explain that transvestite's hatred of Jaden.**_" Jeff said with a nod before raising a brow. "_**And you're going to be late.**_"

Konami's eyes widened. "I'm sorry that you don't want to duel Jaden, but he can't be late, just like I cant!" With that he took off and Chumley looked at all the food he made.

"So much for plan B." He said before shrugging and he began eating some of the food.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Konami was halfway to the Academy before seeing Jaden helping a woman with brown hair glasses and wearing a pink shirt and blue overalls, pushing a truck up the slope.

"... We're definitely going to be late." Konami muttered as he got to Jaden's side. "Need a hand?"

"Oh thanks." Jaden said with a grin.

"Thank you." The woman said gratefully as they began pushing the truck uphill.

"It's no problem." Jaden said to her. "We're happy to help."

"You're both sweet boys." The woman said to them. "I'll remember this."

"How about next time, you remember that extended warranty?" Jaden joked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Konami and Jaden entered the room causing most of the students to look at them as they were doing the test and Konomi looked at his watch.

"Fifteen minutes late, we'll be lucky if we even finish the test." Konami muttered.

"Hey it's no big deal, Konami." Jaden said with a grin. "If we don't pass the written test, we'll dominate the Field Test. Plus sometimes people make sacrifices to do the right thing."

Konami gave him that one.

He helped Jaden which turned into helping the woman with the truck and he's fifteen minutes late for the test.

That's a sacrifice alright.

"Will you slackers keep it down?!" A teen with black hair, wearing an Obelisk Blue Uniform said, giving them a glare. "Some of us are planning to pass."

"Hey I always plan to pass." Jaden remarked. "It just doesn't always work out that way."

"That's not something to advertise." Konami deadpanned.

"Oh Jaden and Konami." Professor Banner said causing the two to flinch. "How about coming down here and getting your exam?"

"Heheh." Jaden chuckled nervously, feeling grateful that Doctor Crowler wasn't the teacher for this. "Be there in a Jiff."

Konami gave a nod as he got his test along with Jaden before they took their seats.

"What took so long?" Blair whispered as Konami was next to him. "Was it really that hard to wake Jaden?"

"Nah." Konami whispered back, keeping an eye on his test as he began answering it to the best of his abilities. "We ended up helping a lady push a truck to the academy."

Blair blinked not expecting that one. "That." He gave a smile. "Was very nice of you."

Konami gave a nod as he began writing.

"_**No it's the other one, Mister Konami.**_" Masky said trying to help him.

Frowning, Konami wrote a sentence.

'_This is my test, let me do this myself._'

"_**... Alright.**_" Masky gave a shrug.

Smiling, Konami erased the sentence and got back to answering the questions.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He barely managed to finish when Professor Banner spoke up. "Alright class, the written exam is now over so please walk, not run to get in line for today's new rare cards."

"They're here?" One student asked as Professor Banner frowned.

"Oh dear." He said as everyone began running out to get them, even Blair did.

Chuckling to himself, Konami stood up before seeing Jaden and Syrus fell asleep during the whole exam and he sighed before he walked over to wake them only to see that a Ra Yellow Student with dark hair, beat him to the punch.

"You two may want to give some serious thought to waking up." He said as Syrus jumped up his eyes wide.

"I flunked didn't I?!" Syrus asked seeing that he slept through the exam. "Oh I'm a complete failure."

Jaden grinned as he lifted his head. "Sy, if they were grading on melodrama, you would get an A."

That was when Syrus noticed how empty the room was. "Hey, where did everyone go?"

"To get the new rare cards that were shipped here this morning." Konami answered the bluenette.

"What, new cards?!" Syrus shouted in shock. "Hey, how come no one told us?!"

"Because everyone one wants the best cards for themselves." The Ra student answered with a grin. "To use in the upcoming Field Test."

"Makes sense." Konami said before frowning.

Normally the others would speak up by now, but no one did since Masky tried to help him with the Written Test.

"Why aren't you getting some?!" Syrus asked the Ra student suspiciously.

"Please, one errant card and my decks delicate balance will be completely thrown off." The Ra Student said with a smirk.

"Same here." Konami said with a shrug.

"I don't believe we met." The Ra Student said looking at Konami. "I'm Bastion Misawa."

"Konami Tribal." Konami said back politely.

"Ah the Transfer Student." Bastion said with a nod. "I wonder how you do in a duel."

"Ah but a rare card would help me." Syrus complained as Jaden grinned.

"Then let's go." He said running off. "There's nothing like the smell of new cards in the morning, thanks for the tip Bastion."

Konami was about to follow before Bastion spoke up. "Have we met before?" He asked causing Konami to stop.

"W-What?" Konami asked looking at Bastion in surprise.

"It's just a feeling I have." Bastion said crossing his arms. "And I know Domino City has something to do with it."

Unknown to him, Konami was going even paler at hearing that. "Nope, we never met before." He said backing up quickly. "But I think I'm going to see who I'm facing in the Field Exam."

As he took off, Bastion blinked. "Was it something I said?" He wondered about his change in attitude.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That was a close one." Konami muttered sitting down in the gym where the Field Test would be.

"_**I'll say, I didn't even realize he was familiar.**_" Hoodie said and Konami blinked.

"So we have met him before?"

"_**Well not really met, just we've seen him in Domino City.**_" Masky replied to him. "_**It's why he didn't recognize you because he didn't place you with the rumors.**_"

"Man this bites!" Konami looked up to see Blair with his arms crossed as he sat down next to him.

"What happened?" Konami asked curiously as Hoodie and Masky disappeared.

"Some jerk bought all the rare cards for himself." Blair said shaking his head. "I wasn't able to get any."

Blinking, Konami gave a shrug. "That just sounds like bad luck right there." He said before hearing his name being called.

Turning around, Konami barely put up a hand to catch a card pack and he looked at it in confusion as he saw Jaden and Syrus sitting down. "What's this?"

"Remember the lady who we helped with the truck?" Jaden asked as Konami gave a nod. "She owns the Card Store and she hid two packs to give to us as thanks and asked me to deliver one to you."

"Really?" Konami asked in shock at hearing that before he opened the pack and looked at the cards.

"Whoa, those are pretty sweet." Jaden said seeing them.

"... Here." Konami gave four of them to Blair who blinked in surprise.

"Wait, what?" Blair asked as the cards were given to him. "What about you?"

"None of those would actually work for my deck." Konami explained to her. "They work for light monsters but my monsters are all Dark ones and if I remember correctly, your monsters were lights."

Blair stared at them before smiling. "Thanks."

"It's no problem." Konami said before showing the one card he kept. "But I'm keeping this one considering it works for any monster."

"Aw-man I hope I don't face you." Syrus said seeing it.

Konami grinned before Jaden was called and they saw he was facing the Obelisk from earlier.

Chazz was his name.

"I thought that we were dueling people from our dorm." Blair said in confusion.

"We should be." Syrus said sounding confused.

Konami gave a shrug as he decided to watch and enjoy the show.

The duel only took a few minutes but Jaden surprised everyone by pulling through, defeating Chazz who somehow had the rare cards that arrived earlier.

But what surprised all of them was Jaden getting promoted to Ra Yellow.

"Wow, congrats Jaden." Syrus said smiling to hide the sadness at not having him as a roommate anymore.

"It was a sweet duel." Jaden said sitting down. "I would love to duel Chazz again someday."

"With how angry he was, that might happen." Blair said.

"Good show, Jaden." Bastion said somehow sneaking up on everyone, causing them to jump. "Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra Dorm."

"Thanks." Jaden said as they sat down to watch the other matches.

Syrus and Blair ended up going against each other and it was a close one, but Syrus with his Steam Gyroid being destroyed by her Silent Swordsmen Lv. 7, lost and he sighed at that.

"You'll win next time, Sy." Jaden said to the bluenette who gave a solemn nod.

"Nice job, Blair." Konami said to his roommate.

"Thanks." Blair said sitting down.

Konami was about to say something else when his duel was called.

He was facing some kid named Gillian. "My turn." Konami ran forward.

"Hey give them a good show!" Jaden shouted as Konami made it to the field in time to see a blonde slifer give him a wave.

"So you're my opponent." Gillian said giving a wave. "There's no way I'm planning to fail."

"That's my line." Konami said pulling his deck out as he placed it in the Duel Disk.

"Duel!" They both shouted as they began.

Gillian: 4000

Konami: 4000

"I'll start things off by setting a Monster in defense mode and setting a face down." Gillian said as he did his turn. "Now show me how the Red Hat Shadow Duelist plays."

No sooner did he say that did Konami's face pale and whispering broke out around them.

"Huh, that's a cool title." Jaden remarked before seeing Syrus's face. "Hey Sy, what's wrong?"

"You never heard the Red Hat Shadow Duelist?" Syrus asked in shock. "It's an Urban Legend in Domino City."

"So Konami is an Urban Legend? Sweet." Jaden had a grin. "Now I really want to duel him."

"I never heard of this either." Blair said looking at Syrus. "What is it?"

To their surprise Bastion was the one who answered them. "It's not a good Urban Legend, there's a rumor that some people that he dueled end up in the Shadow Realm." He said sounding surprised. '_This would explain his hasty retreat when I said he looked familiar._'

"The Shadow Realm?!" Blair asked in surprise at hearing that.

But Jaden surprised them all by laughing. "Oh don't tell me you believe in the Shadow Realm?" He asked chuckling. "All of that is just smoke and mirrors."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Bastion said to him remembering the rumors he heard.

"If it was true then Blair here would probably be in the shadow realm and he's not so this can't be true." Jaden replied as Blair gave a hesitant nod.

'_I knew I would be revealed, but I didn't think it would be this soon._' Konami thought not playing a card as he stared at Gillian in shock.

"_Konami Tribal, if you don't make a move you will forfeit the duel._" The announcer said and Konami shook his head before drawing his card.

"_**Don't think about it now.**_" Jane was the one who appeared this time. "_**Just play like you usually do.**_"

"I summon Hoodie in Attack Mode (1500/1100)" Konami said as the teen appeared on the field. "And I'll have him attack your face down."

Gillian grinned as it was revealed to be a Maiden of Aqua (700/2000) and upon it being flipped, the field filled with water. "Won't work." Gillian said as Konami's points took a hit.

Gillian: 4000

Konami: 3500

Blinking, Konami played a card face down and ended his turn.

"Is that all?" Gillian asked as he drew his card. "I'll summon Giant Red Sea Snake (1800/800) and have him attack your Hoodie."

"_**Aw shit.**_" Hoodie replied as he was destroyed.

Gillian: 4000

Konami: 3200

"I'll throw down another face down." Gillian said as Konami began his turn.

"Draw." Konami drew and gave a nod.

"I summon Masky in Attack Mode!" Konami said playing the familiar monster. "And with his ability I can attack you directly."

"I don't think so." Gillian said activating his trap card. "Negate Attack prevents my life points from taking damage."

'_Not good._' Konami thought as he ended his turn.

"What's with him?" Jaden asked considering Konami was making mistakes.

"He's unnerved." Bastion observed. "The reveal of his title in Domino City threw him off and Gillian is taking full advantage of that."

"But if he doesn't do anything soon, he'll lose." Syrus said as Gillian smirked.

"I offer both Maiden of Aqua and Giant Red Sea Snake." Gillian said sacrificing his monsters. "To summon Gogiga Gagagigo (2950/2800)"

Konami's eyes widened.

"Destroy his little monster." Gillian said as Masky was torn apart the blast knocking Konami to one knee.

Gillian: 4000

Konami: 1350

"So far I'm not impressed." Gillian said as it was Konami's turn. "I guess your skills as a duelist were just rumors."

Konami stared at Gillian, not sure what to do.

He just couldn't think straight-.

"**KONAMI!**" Konami turned to see Jaden glaring at him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Jaden shouted as everyone looked at him. "Hurry up and get your game on, you're a better duelist then this. You can't just let him talk down on you like that!"

Konami blinked as he heard that.

"_**Yeah, so stop being a fucking wuss.**_" Jeff's voice replied. "_**Take that jackass down already.**_"

"_**You can do it, Mister Konami.**_" Masky agreed.

"_**Just focus on the duel, nothing else.**_" Jane told him.

Clenching his fist, Konami pushed himself up with determination. "My move." He said drawing and his eyes widened. '_It might be desperate, but it'll buy me some time._' "I play Swords of Revealing Light." He said as swords appeared in front of Gillian's monsters.

Gillian chuckled. "You're only safe for three turns." He said as Konami then summoned Jane the Killer to the field (1400/1500).

"Your move." Konami said as Gillian gave a shrug and drew.

"I'll summon Mother Bear Grizzly (1400/1200)." Gillian said. "Then I'll end my turn with a face down."

'_I just need the right cards._' Konami thought drawing. '_Not this time._'

With that another turn passed before he drew and this time, Konami grinned.

'_Perfect._'

With that he put it in his hand before choosing another card. "I'll play Pot of Greed that allows me to draw two cards."

"Draw as many as you like." Gillian taunted. "It won't make any difference."

"We'll see." Konami said as he played Monster Reborn and Masky came back. (1000/500). "Now I'll have Masky attack directly-."

"Trap." Gillian said in a bored tone as it was Magic Cylinder.

"Gr." Konami winced as more damage to his life points were done.

Gillian: 4000

Konami: 350

"Oh man, this isn't good for Konami." Syrus said with wide eyes.

"Indeed, and he only has one turn before his spell wears off and then it'll be over." Bastion said observing the duel.

"It's not over till it's over." Jaden reminded them. "As long as Konami still has a single life point, he can win."

"When I dueled him, he pulled a victory when I least expected it." Blair agreed with Jaden. "He might do the same here."

"I hope your right." Bastion said.

He may not know Konami as well as them, but he wants to see his best.

Konami frowned before he played Smile Dog in defense Mode (300/400).

"I'll draw and end my turn." Gillian said not bothering playing any other cards as the Swords of Revealing Light card disappeared. "Savor your last turn, Red Hat."

Glaring at the nickname, Konami drew and he smirked. "It's over."

"You're right so you give up?" Gillian taunted before he saw Konami laugh.

"Nope, I sacrifice Smile Dog and Masky to summon Slenderman (2800/2900)." Konami said as his strongest card came into existance. "Now attack his Gogiga, Gagagigo!"

"Hah, you must want to lose." Gillian said with a smirk. "My monster is still stronger then yours."

"Actually, Slenderman's ability allows him to gain 300 Attack Points for each Creepypasta on the field and if I recall, Jane is still on it."

Gillian's eyes widened at that as the attack points went up.

Slenderman (3100/2900)

"_**Feel some fear.**_" Slenderman said as he reappeared behind the Monster as it looked at him in fear and that was before the tentacles came out.

"No." Gillian said as his monster was destroyed.

Gillian: 3850

Konami: 350

"Whoa, that's a sweet card." Jaden said on seeing it.

"You think that's his strongest?" Syrus asked.

Bastion was silent as he was already making strategies to take down Konami's deck in his head.

"Now I'll have Jane attack your Mother Grizzly." Konami said as Jane stabbed the bear.

Gillian: 3650

Konami: 350

"I activate my monsters effect which allows me to special summon a level four or lower water monster from my deck." Gillian said angered that his strongest card was destroyed. "And I choose Yomi Ship in Defense Mode (800/1400)."

"I'll end my turn." Konami said as Gillian drew.

"First off I'll play Humanoid Slime in Defense Mode (800/2000)." Gillian said before surprising Konami by switching Yomi Ship to Attack Mode. "Now attack his Slenderman."

"What?" Konami was confused as it was destroyed by his monster.

Gillian: 1250

Konami: 350

"Not good." Bastion said seeing that.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked looking at the Ra student.

"When Yomi Ship is destroyed in battle, it's effect allows the monster who destroyed it to be sent to the Graveyard." Bastion explained.

"Wait then that means-." Jaden began as Blair finished.

"He just lost his strongest."

"What was the point in that-?" Konami asked before Slenderman's hologram disappeared. "Huh?!"

"My monster's special ability." Gillian said with a smirk. "Now your Slenderman is gone."

"_**H-He took down Slenderman?!**_" Jane asked in shock unable to believe what happened.

"Now I'll end my turn by throwing down a face down." Gillian said with a smirk.

Konami was still shocked before he shook his head and drew. '_Now or never._'

"I summon Jeff the Killer! (1600/1200)" Konami said as the guy came to the field.

"_**About time.**_" Jeff muttered as he landed and Jane got her boost. (1700/1500)

"So what, your monster is still weaker then mine." Gillian taunted with a smirk. '_And next turn I'll summon Amphibian Beast and beat you._'

"Sure, not by themselves." Konami said as he played another card. "But if I equip Axe of Despair to Jane, then that's another story."

"**WHAT?!**" Gillian was shocked as the axe appeared in Jane's hand giving her an extra 1000 attack points (2700/1500).

"Now Jane, attack and destroy Humanoid Slime!" Konami said as the axe went through the slime.

"_**I think I love this axe.**_" Jane said as she jumped back. "_**Good choice on keeping it from that pack.**_"

Konami gave a nod. "Now Jeff, finish him."

"_**With pleasure.**_" Jeff came at Gillian and it was over for the Water Duelist.

Gillian: 0

Konami: 350

Konami sighed in relief that he managed to win.

That was a close one, especially because of his lack of focus in the beginning.

Some people cheered but others looked at Konami as if they didn't know what to think.

But he stopped as he saw Gillian stand up and tensed just in case before Gillian sighed. "Looks like the rumors of your strength are true." He said giving a smile. "I'll be sure to challenge you to a rematch someday."

That surprised Konami as Gillian left before he nearly jumped as he felt someone slap his back.

"Nice comeback, Konami." Jaden said with a grin. "Never doubted you for a sec."

"... Thanks." Konami said with a small smile.

If Jaden didn't speak up when he did he wouldn't have pulled his head out of his thoughts and he would've lost.

"_**You shouldn't have let yourself be caught off guard at all.**_" Jeff said with his arms crossed. "_**We all have a reputation here for crying out loud.**_"

"_**What Jeff means, Mister Konami is good job.**_" Masky said somehow looking like he was smiling with the mask.

"_**That's not what I meant and you know it!**_" Jeff shouted at him.

"Just so you know, we are definitely dueling soon." Jaden said with a grin. "You have to be caught up on your Homework now, am I right?"

"... Uh." Konami looked away shiftily. "No I'm not."

"That's too bad." Bastion's voice came in and they both turned to see him, Blair and Syrus walking up. "If you did then you would probably be promoted to Ra Yellow after that duel."

"Wait, you mean if we didn't finish our Make-Up Homework then this was pointless?!" Blair asked in shock and as Bastion gave a nod, he groaned. "So much for promotion."

"So what? Red's a sweet color." Jaden said and Bastion blinked.

"But didn't you get promoted?"

"Don't get me wrong, it's cool to be promoted and I'm sure that the Yellow Dorm is great." Jaden said before grinning. "But it wouldn't be the same without Syrus or Chumley."

"Speaking of which, where is Chumley?" Blair asked and both Jade and Konami blinked before groaning as they remembered that he stayed at the dorm.

'_I'm starting to see why Chumley failed the same year twice._' Konami thought to himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Here's the money." A figure handed a wad of cash to Gillian. "Despite you losing, you did your job."

"About that, why did you want me to reveal his title?" Gillian asked holding the money. "You do know that all of those rumors of him being a Shadow Duelist are false right?"

"We have our reasons." The figure stepped into the light to show Bradely wearing a Ra Yellow Uniform while Tracey was leaning against the door going out in an Obelisk Blue Uniform. "I wouldn't interact with him if I were you."

"If you say so." Gillian said with a shrug as he left.

"I'm still shocked that he made it to Duel Academy." Tracey muttered as he was left alone with Bradely.

"He has no right to be here." Bradely spat out. "Not after what he did to Riku."

"Five years." Tracey agreed before looking at Bradely. "He's still no closer to waking up."

"He should've been here with us." Bradely muttered before looking at Tracey. "Come on, we have some rumors to spread."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So Red Hat?" Blair asked as they were back in their dorms.

"Don't you start." Konami said looking at him. "I hate that title."

"Uh sorry." Blair apologized.

"... It's fine." Konami said before climbing into his bed. "See you tomorrow."

Now Blair was surprised.

Sure Konami was anti-social unless he was dueling or something needed explaining but this was a little much for him in the week they were roommates.

Then Blair shrugged.

It was none of his business.

Konami was about to fall asleep when someone knocked on their door.

"Hey can we come in?" Jaden's voice spoke up.

Konami sat up as Blair opened the door to show Jaden, Syrus and Chumley holding a bag of snacks.

"What's going on?" Blair asked with a tilt of his head.

"We're planning on celebrating today in the mess hall." Jaden explained with a grin. "And we're going to tell some scary stories, you two want to join in?"

"It would be lishus if you join us." Chumley agreed.

"The more, the merrier." Syrus chimed in.

"_**Scary Stories?!**_" Jeff looked at Konami. "_**Say yes!**_"

"_**I love scary stories!**_" Masky agreed jumping into the air. "_**Say yes, Mister Konami.**_"

"_**And you already 'know' some good scary ones.**_" Hoodie said with a smirk.

Eyeless Jack gave a nod. "_**Now that's something we can all agree on.**_"

"_**Peer Pressure, much?**_" Jane asked before shrugging as she looked at Konami. "_**It's better then staying here.**_"

Smile Dog just sat down still grinning and Konami knew that he agreed.

None of them noticed Jaden looking at all of them as Blair gave a nod.

"Sure, it sounds like fun." Blair said before looking back to ask Konami as he jumped down from the top bunk.

"Let's do this." Konami said with a grin.

**To Be Continued...**

** I'm on fire with this story. Now I'm sure you're surprised that I've had it start off on episode four in the Anime when Blair never showed up until later on but I don't care for the timeline right now.**

** Especially because it'll allow Konami to meet the other main characters and interact with them without it seeming forced.**

** ... Truth was I couldn't figure out which episode to start off with and I just said screw it and did this one.**

** And as you can tell, I'll be making some changes as time goes on, because otherwise it might as well be canon.**

** Now I hope you enjoyed how I had Konami's title revealed by someone he didn't know and more will be expanded on in the next chapter.**

** Alright, it's Review Time!**

** PhantomDragon99: Well I always love to do something no one else has and when I looked at the Yu-Gi-Oh Gx stories I saw how some of them had other characters as cards. Luffy from One Piece was one as well as Ben 10 and even the Naruto characters. And when I found the Creepypasta Stories, I was shocked that no one did this... So I decided to be the first. Unless I'm wrong and someone else already did something like this.**

** Coldblue: I'm happy you liked the flashback showing how Konami got his deck. And while it pained me to do that with him learning that Riku was never his friend it was necessary to explain how his character came to be who he is in the present. And a lot more things has happened in the five years that caused him to be treated like an outcast before coming to Duel Academy as it will be explained in later chapters.**

** It's also great that you liked how I had the Creepypasta characters interact with each other and Slenderman was only there as a virtual hologram so he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything at the moment. I figured he would be type to learn what's going on first as well.**

** Now for your questions. 1) Maybe but no he won't gain an Millenium Item, and didn't the Millenium Ring belong to Bakura? 2) He will overtime. 3) That is the mystery, isn't it? 4) They do, and more will be shown later. 5) Now that will be an interesting development, I might add that later on. 6) It will be a sibling relationship. 7) I've thought about it and I have to agree with you. Plus the character in the Tag Force Games never moved out of the Slifer Red Dorm. 8) Well I did that with 1999 and the Iron Doors... That last one was called something else though. 9) Now that seems like a great idea but it won't happen for awhile. 10) Yes they will show up again and spread more rumors.**

** NightMaster000: It's alright, you can look up Creepypasta in Google... Just don't do it if you have a vivid imagination or at night because that makes it worse for paranoia (Voice of experience there). And I love doing original things for my stories, go where no one has done before like Red ending up in Remnant and the Creepypasta Gang would make cool Duel Monsters in my opinion. Oh and yes he is at risk and it will be explained more as time goes on. Yes I have a pairing planned and yes there will be some changes.**

** One of the major ones is that I'll be introducing a new bad guy solely for Konami.**

** Spadeace96: Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** Alright, Spidey is signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Abandoned Dorm

_**Chapter 04: The Abandoned Dorm**_

A ten year old Konami was scared as he was in the middle of a duel against a cloaked man.

Konami: 300

Mysterious Man: 3500

The man had a Summoned Skull (2500/1200) on the field and two face downs while Konami only had Ben Drowned in Defense Mode (1400/1200).

"Pathetic." The man sneered as he played Tribute to the Doomed, leaving Konami defenseless as he attacked him directly.

Konami: 0

Mysterious Man: 3500

Konami fell to his knees in shock that he lost.

"Now I'll be taking your cards." The man said walking up to him.

Konami looked at his deck as he felt the others getting ready to do something when a voice spoke out.

"I thought the Rare Card Hunters Disbanded years ago."

"That voice." The man turned and Konami looked up only for his eyes to widen.

'_No way._' Konami thought in disbelief.

_**~Present Time~**_

The mess hall for the Slifer Dorm was set for their plan as the only light that allowed the five duelists to see was a single candle that was in the middle of the table.

They started things off with joking around... Well Jaden, Syrus and Chumley did while Konami listened politely and Blair joined in a little.

The table had plastic wrappers, soda cans and bags of snacks opened up, with them devoured as they got to sharing stories with Syrus doing one now.

Chumley told one about a wolf in the woods while Blair, oddly enough, told a story of a Maiden who waits for her true love.

"It was there, under the full moon." Syrus said as Jaden listened on the edge of his seat with Blair looking curious along with Konami wanting to hear what it was... Chumley was edging away as he heard it. "I see a path to a cavern that seems... Abandoned."

"_**The basis of all horror stories.**_" Jeff drawled in a bored tone before Jane covered his mouth much to his annoyance.

"_**Ssh.**_"

"Oh really?" Jaden asked leaning forward. "Then what?"

"Then at the end of the cavern, I see a mysterious lake." Syrus continued with a serious look. "So I look go to look into it very carefully and in the right angle underneath the light, at the very bottom, beyond my reflection I see a rare and powerful card."

"Ooh." Blair said looking interested.

"Naturally I go to reach for it when." Syrus adopted a look of fear. "An arm shoots out, grabs me and begins to pull me into the lake."

Then he got way into the acting as he pretended to drown.

"Help me, not the water!" Syrus pleaded. "Anything but the water."

"_**Alright this is just sad.**_" Jeff groaned out on hearing that. "_**Where are the heart pounding stories?**_"

"_**I thought it was good.**_" Masky said.

"_**You would.**_" Hoodie muttered.

"Oh water's not so scary." Jaden said with a smirk.

"... Dirty swamp water?" Syrus tried before groaning. "Oh you're right, only a chump would be scared of that."

Konami saw Chumley with a look of fear standing in the background and he decided not to point that out.

"It was a good story." Blair said to Syrus to be nice as Jaden gave a nod.

"Mid-Level Scare for a Mid-Level Card." Jaden grinned. "My turn."

With that he drew a level one monster.

"Ah you lucked out." Syrus said with a groan as Chumley slowly made his way back to the seat. "You barely have to scare us at all with that low level card."

"Well, I may have a story that will do the trick." Jaden said placing the card down. "Well it's more like a memory."

"A memory?" Konami asked his first time speaking since they began this whole thing.

Jaden gave a nod and cupped his face in his hands as his elbow propped up on the table. "Back when I was a little kid, I used to hear sounds." Jaden began being lost in memories. "But I'd only hear them real late at night."

"Spooky." Blair commented.

"_**Now we're talking.**_" Jeff had a grin.

"I would think I was dreaming, but they sounded like voices." Jaden continued reliving the scene in his head. "Although they were voices that I didn't remember and I would go to check it out, but every time I did there was nothing. Nothing there at all, except for my cards."

"And?" Syrus asked as he, Chumley and Blair leaned in, even Jeff was paying attention wanting to hear what happened.

"And that's the end of the story." Jaden said causing them to groan before he looked thoughtful. "But you want to hear something strange?"

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Lately, I've started hearing them again." Jaden said surprising them.

"**HYAHAHAHAHAHA!**" A laugh caused them all to scream as they were so absorbed into the stories that they didn't hear anyone coming in. "Hey, I want to join in on the fright fest."

Chumley was trying to climb the wall in sheer terror, Jaden and Syrus fell out of their seats and Blair hugged the closest person which turned out to be Konami.

Konami didn't show any fear due to having Jeff scare him multiple times... Didn't mean he didn't feel it as his heart exploded.

"_**Ten Points.**_" Jeff laughed at how well Professor Banner did that giving the Professor a round of applause. "_**Major Props to you.**_"

"You just did." Syrus said pulling himself up as Jaden gave a nod.

"We're kind of on the edge of our seats here."

"Or at least we were." Syrus mumbled as Professor Banner gave a sweat drop as Pharaoh meowed in his arms..

"... Blair?" Konami asked as Blair realized what he was doing and jumped away.

"Sorry." Blair said red in embarrassment.

"But since you're here why don't you draw a card?" Syrus asked their dorm teacher. "The tougher it is, the scarier your story has to be."

"Oh, that sounds easy enough." Professor Banner said as he drew a Lv. 12 Monster.

"_**Oh now we're getting to the good ones.**_" Hoodie said as Jeff gave a nod agreeing with him.

"Whoa, that's a Lv. 12 Monster." Jaden breathed in shock.

Syrus looked nervous. "Yeah, I think I'm going to go to bed now."

Prof. Banner gave a dark laugh, getting way into telling a scary story. "What's the matter? Don't you want to hear about the abandoned dorm at the end of the island?"

"Abandoned Dorm?" Jaden asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"_**Hey, you think it's that building you found with Slendy?**_" Jeff asked Eyeless Jack who gave a shrug.

"_**Most likely, it's where Slendy choose to hang out by himself.**_" Jack said to Jeff. "_**He said it reminded him of home.**_"

"_**Then we need to visit it.**_" Masky replied.

Jane gave a nod. "_**It does sound interesting.**_"

"_**Then it's settled.**_" Jeff said looking at Konami. "_**We're going tomorrow.**_"

Konami gave a sigh, but he had a small smile as Smile Dog gave a bark, agreeing with them.

"Yes, no one talks about it, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest." Prof. Banner said seeing their faces. "It shut down after some students mysteriously went missing."

"_**I guess Slendy has been there before.**_" Jeff joked.

Syrus swallowed nervously. "Where did they all go?" He asked with fear showing.

"Well that's the mystery of it." Prof. Banner said to him. "But the rumor was that it had something to do with shadow games."

"Thanks, you can stop now." Chumley said hiding behind a chair.

"Aw, but I want to hear more." Blair said his curiosity peaked.

Prof. Banner gave a shrug. "You see kids, Shadow Games are duels played with powerful mystical items."

"Millennium Items, right?" Jaden asked chuckling. "I've heard about that but it's not true."

Unknown to the trio and the teacher, Konami looked away a bit as Blair flashed a look in his direction remembering his title in Domino City.

Professor Banner gave a laugh. "Yes, that is what most people say." He said pushing his glasses up. "But I feel that with most stories, well they generally have to come from somewhere."

Pharaoh gave a loud meow as Prof. Banner stood up. "Well that is my cue to go back home."

"You know, there is this creepy building I saw in the forest once." Syrus said as their teacher left and Jaden grinned.

"Aw sweet, then you'll lead the way for us tomorrow night." Jaden said causing everyone to look at him like he was insane.

Well, everyone but Konami since he was going anyways.

"What?" Syrus asked in shock.

"Wait a second, what do you mean us?" Chumley asked in fear.

"I don't remember volunteering for this." Blair said with wide eyes.

"It'll be fun." Jaden said before smiling. "And I don't hear Konami complaining, so I'm guessing you were thinking of checking it out too?"

That caused the three to look at Konami in surprise as he gave a nod. "I'm interested in the stories myself."

Jaden's grin got wider. "And speaking of stories, it's your turn."

"_**Finally!**_" Jeff said throwing his hands up in the air. "_**The good ones.**_"

Konami frowned as he drew a card to see that it was another Lv. 12.

"Yeah, it must be pass my bedtime." Syrus said weakly as Chumley gave a nod.

"Oh come on, aren't you guys going to listen to the story?" Jaden asked wondering what Konami will tell.

Konami gave a dark chuckle to set the mood as Syrus and Chumley backed a little bit away. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" He asked with a smirk, trying to scare them as his smile looked like Jeff's, only not carved.

"We wouldn't be here if we didn't want to." Blair said a little surprised by his change of personality.

"It's about a monster in my deck." Konami said as he heard voices behind him.

"_**Oh hell yeah, tell them my story.**_" Jeff cheered.

"_**No, Mister Konami will spread mine.**_" Masky protested.

"_**Fuck that, I'm scarier.**_" Hoodie snapped.

Eyeless Jack laughed. "_**I'm the Cannibal, so I'm the scariest.**_"

"_**Boys.**_" Jane muttered not getting into the argument because Konami didn't know her story, so she knew it wasn't about her.

"Who?" Jaden asked with a grin.

"... Slenderman." Konami said causing the other Creepypasta Gang to fall down comically.

"_**Makes sense.**_" Jane said not surprised before looking at the others. "_**Plus I'm pretty sure he chose Slendy because of how you kept arguing.**_"

"That Monster you used in the Field Exam?" Syrus asked with a little fear as Chumley looked a little lost considering he wasn't there.

"The whole story surrounding Slenderman is a mystery." Konami said looking at them. "It is said that he lives in large forests and there are times where he mysteriously appears in that background of photographs that pertain children."

"Why children?" Blair asked curiously.

"It is said that the children in the photograph mysteriously disappear shortly after and nothing is found, not even a body." Konami said making Chumley and Syrus shiver in fear as they hugged each other in terror. "But beware because when he chooses a victim, he loves to play with them first."

"How so?" Jaden asked getting into the story.

"He loves feeding on their paranoia and he purposely lets his victims catch glimpses of him to further frighten them." Konami said with a grin. "And no matter how much you prepare, or how much you try to hide he will always get you."

As he finished, thunder boomed causing everyone to scream and Konami blinked.

"That was good timing right there." He commented on the thunder.

Jaden however was laughing. "That is an awesome story, how did you come up with it?" He asked as everyone calmed down.

"I didn't." Konami said surprising them. "That is the actual story behind him, just like how all of my cards have stories behind them."

"Can we hear them?" Jaden was psyched to hear more stories while Syrus and Chumley went pale not sure if the others would be worse or not.

Surprisingly, Konami shook his head with a yawn. "Nah, I'm to tired to tell anymore." He said to them. "Plus if we're going to the abandoned dorm tomorrow we'll need our sleep."

"I don't know if I can sleep right now." Chumley muttered shaking. "As lishus as that story was, I'm going to have nightmares."

"Ditto." Syrus agreed.

"Alright, so tomorrow we go to the dorm." Jaden cheered as they cleaned up to leave.

Before they left, Konami stopped as he looked around.

He couldn't help the feeling that they were being watched.

"Hey Konami, what's the holdup?" Jaden called breaking Konami out of his paranoia.

"... Nothing." Konami said as he left with the others.

A few seconds after they left, Crowler fell out of the pantry with some pans hitting the ground. "Finally, I thought those slackers would never leave." He said getting up as he brushed himself off before he grinned. "So the Abandoned Dormitory huh? I think it's time for the Shadow Games to make a comeback."

Then he frowned.

"It's too bad that Tribal boy became friends with that Slacker, he had potential."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

For once, Konami was the first one awake as Blair was still asleep.

Stretching, Konami slowly dropped down so he wouldn't make as much noise.

Once he was sure that he didn't wake Blair up, knowing he would be up soon anyways, Konami exited the room after placing the hat on his head.

He felt like getting some fresh air right now.

As he stepped outside, Konami saw the sun beginning to rise in the distance and he smiled as he felt at peace.

"Is it wrong I wish it was always this quiet?" Konami asked aloud.

"_**Not really.**_" Eyeless Jack appeared and Konami looked at him. "_**Especially after what happened yesterday.**_"

Konami winced remembering his Title of being a Shadow Duelist was revealed the other day and today he might be dealing with the aftermath of it.

"Why did he do it?" Konami muttered leaning on the rail. "I didn't even know Gillian and he probably screwed me over."

As he finished speaking, Konami heard a door opened and turned to see a few Slifer's that he didn't know and they paused as they saw him.

Not sure what to do, Konami gave a small wave only for them to scream and run, shouting 'don't send us to the shadow realm.'

"..." Konami looked away, trying not to let that effect him.

"_**If you want, we can give them some nightmares.**_" Jeff appeared holding his knife.

"_**Oh that would be fun.**_" Eyeless Jack agreed.

"No." Konami looked at them. "Doing that will only encourage it."

"So you're just going to take it?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

Konami gave a nod. "It's only been a few hours, I can do this."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Turns out a lot has happened in the few hours.

There was more than one rumor about Konami being the Red Hat Shadow Duelist.

One had him purposely leading people to a sense of false security before striking.

Another had him as a demon in the form of a kid.

"Dear Ra, this is ridiculous." Konami muttered as he was in the courtyard during break sitting on a bench.

Where the hell were these rumors even coming from?!

"Hey isn't that the Red Hat?" Konami tensed as he heard people behind him.

"Yeah, I've heard a rumor that he once set someone on fire."

Konami's eyes widened.

That one actually happened... Except the real story was that someone tried setting his deck on fire while it was still in his old Duel Disk.

But somehow the fire was manipulated and it shot at the person who lit it.

... Not that it mattered because no one gave him a chance to say his side.

"They say he talks with his cards?"

"So he's insane?"

"No through some dark ritual."

"Oh so he's a cultist."

Konami felt his shoulders shaking as he heard that.

"He's shaking."

"Oh shit, can he hear us?"

"I'm getting out of here."

"What a freak."

Konami was about to leave when he felt something brush up against his leg and he looked down to see Pharaoh and the cat meowed as he looked at him.

Smiling to himself, Konami scratched his ears and in a second, Pharaoh jumped into his lap purring.

"At least you don't care." Konami whispered.

A little bit away, Jeff was looking at the scene.

Seeing those people talking about him reminded him of a memory he wanted to forget.

It reminded him of the three assholes that tried to bully him and his brother before he became a killer.

"_**Don't even think about it.**_" Jeff turned with a glare at his least favorite person.

"_**Think about what?**_" He asked innocently as Jane gave him a look.

"_**Konami doesn't want us to do anything.**_"

"_**It's just a little scare.**_" Jeff said waving the warning off. "_**These people would deserve it.**_"

"_**And the blame will go to Konami if people are haunted by someone they've seen from his deck.**_" Jane countered without missing a beat.

"_**You are no fun.**_" Jeff complained to her. "_**Man, the guys are more fun then you.**_"

"_**I'd rather slit my own throat then be your definition of fun.**_" Jane hissed at him. "_**Especially after what you did.**_"

"_**You set a girl on fire one time and it gets held against you.**_" Jeff muttered under his breath.

Konami looked up to see Jeff and Jane talking, or as it looked to him, arguing and he wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying. "I wonder what happened?" He muttered.

"Konami." Konami looked over to see Blair walking towards him.

"Hey Blair." Konami greeted with a nod. "What's going on?"

"We need to talk." Blair said sitting down next to him. "It's about tonight."

Konami raised an eyebrow. "You mean the aban-."

"Ssh." Blair quickly looked around to see that no one was paying attention. "I looked it up a bit more and if we get caught there, there's a risk of expulsion."

Konami's eyes widened at hearing that. "Do the others know about it?"

"I found you first." Blair explained. "I've been looking for them, but I couldn't find them."

"... I'm still going."

"What?!" Blair asked in shock. "I just told you that you could get expelled."

"I know, but I'm curious about the dorm." Konami said with a smile. "I appreciate the warning though."

"_**That's more then what other people would do.**_" Hoodie muttered casting a dark look at the people still in the courtyard.

"Haven't you heard that curiosity can kill the cat?" Blair deadpanned before Pharaoh meowed at him as if he understood him. "Sorry Pharaoh."

Pharaoh looked at Blair before jumping off of Konami's lap and running to who knows where.

"So I can't talk you out of this?" Blair asked with a raised eyebrow and as Konami gave a nod, he sighed. "Then we better not get caught."

Konami gave a nod before catching what he said. "We?"

"I'm going too." Blair said to him. "What kind of friend would I be if I let you go by yourself?"

Konami's eyes widened.

"... Konami?" Blair looked a little confused at his sudden silence.

"F-Friend?" He asked hesitantly, almost a little hopeful. "W-We're friends?"

"Of course we are." Blair said not getting why Konami asked that.

Konami couldn't keep the grin off his face before the bell rang.

"We better get to class." Blair said as Konami gave a nod.

"R-Right."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Konami shook his head in annoyance as he saw Jaden and Syrus snoozing away in class as Prof. Banner was giving an explanation on Alchemy.

He was paying attention for all it was worth because he still had that Essay on the History of Alchemy to do and this will really help.

But he soon became busy trying not to bust out laughing as he saw Masky behind Prof. Banner mimicking his every movement while tap dancing.

Blair was giving him a weird look because some snickers escaped.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That night at the Lighthouse, Doctor Crowler was waiting patiently before he heard footsteps and turned to see a man in a dark trench coat wearing a mask that covered his eyes as he carried a suitcase.

"You must be the one that they call Titan the Shadow Duelist." Crowler said before frowning remembering the ridiculous rumors of Konami being one.

"My opponents call me many things." Titan said as fog flowed out of his suitcase. "But most of which are hard to hear through their shrieks of terror, but enough small talk, what's the job?"

"I want you to frighten someone so intensely that he leaves this accademy and never comes back." Crowler said not minding the fog as it billowed past his legs. "Up to the challenge?"

"Of course, I never turn my back on a challenge." Titan turned to leave before he stopped. "I've heard rumors of another Shadow Duelist here though."

"The Red Hat?" Crowler scoffed. "That's just a rumor."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Titan said and as Crowler turned to ask what he meant, he saw that Titan was gone.

Blinking, Crowler looked around before smirking. "You are good."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm telling you, we aren't lost." Jaden said as they had flashlights out and were walking through the woods.

"Jaden." Konami looked at him. "We passed by that tree three times."

"How can you tell?" Jaden asked dumbfounded. "All of them look the same."

Konami pointed to an 'x' that was carved on the tree. "I did that as we walked through here as well as two other trees."

"Aw man, we are walking in circles." Syrus said his hands on his head.

"Come on we're not lost." Jaden said as everyone gave him deadpanned looks. "We just found other places that the Dorm isn't at."

"Well we've been finding these places for an hour." Chumley said with a groan. "But it could be worse for Syrus."

"How?" Blair asked curiously.

"Yeah, we can be near a lake of dirty swamp water." Chumley teased as he laughed and Syrus glared at him for the shot at his story the other night.

"Very funny, but you were the one afraid to bathe because of the bathwater last night." Syrus grumbled.

"Well maybe if you cleaned it once in awhile it wouldn't be so swampish." Chumley retorted.

"Ewe." Blair shuddered at imagining it.

"It's not that bad." Syrus said before continuing with Chumley. "Maybe if you grew up and took showers."

"Do we have to stop and settle this?" Jaden jokingly warned like a parent driving a car with arguing siblings.

Konami shook his head before looking at the others that were following.

"_**Listen, it's nearby!**_" Eyeless Jack said.

"_**Yeah we heard you.**_" Hoodie replied glaring. "_**Half an hour ago.**_"

"_**I'm telling you I saw it.**_" Eyeless Jack protested as Jeff snapped.

"_**You have no eyes, how did you fucking see it?!**_"

Jack looked away. "_**I have my ways.**_"

"_**I'm tired.**_" Masky groaned out. "_**Mister Konami, are we nearly there?**_"

"_**Yes/No.**_" Eyeless Jack replied at the same time as Jeff.

"_**WILL YOU ALL SHUT IT?!**_" Jane shouted having enough of the arguing from both sides.

"_**... Bitch.**_" Jeff coughed causing Jane to glare at him.

"Hey check it out!" Jaden said as his light shined on a rose that was on the ground.

"Check out what's behind it." Syrus said with a look of terror.

"The old Dorm." Jaden said with a grin.

"And probably lots of Ghosts, too." Chumley whispered in fear.

"Or one." Konami joked although he had a feeling Slendy was in there.

"Not you to." Blair muttered.

"Relax guys, there's nobody here." Jaden reassured them when a stick cracked behind them.

"**SO WHAT'S THAT?!**" Syrus and Chumley screamed backing up into Konami knocking him to the ground as they were on top of him.

"**GET OFF OF ME!**" Konami shouted.

Jaden quickly shined the light to show a blonde haired girl in an Obelisk Blue Uniform. "Oh, hi Alexis."

Blair who was helping Konami up as Syrus and Chumley got off of him gasped and dropped him as he glared at Alexis.

Konami shook his head and gave his roommate a weird look as Jeff was laughing at his misfortune.

'_What's his problem?_' Konami thought pushing himself up before blinking. '_And who is Alexis?_'

"Alexis? What are you doing here?" Syrus asked curiously.

Alexis frowned. "That's funny, I was about to ask you guys the very same thing."

"We heard about the Abandoned Dorm and wanted to check it out." Jaden explained.

"Well that's not very intelligent." Alexis said to them. "Don't you know that kids have a way of disappearing around here?"

"Ah come on, that's just some Urban Myth." Jaden said with a shrug.

"_**So were we.**_" Hoodie had his arms crossed.

"No it's not." Alexis said to him. "Believe me, I know. It's called Forbidden for a reason and if they catch you here they'll expel you."

"Then why are you here?" Jaden joked and Alexis glared at him.

"I have my reasons, that's why." She snapped at him.

"Alright let's calm down." Konami decided to be the mediator before the shouting actually got them caught as he got between them. "The last thing we need is everyone shouting."

"Aren't you the Transfer Student?" Alexis asked remembering seeing him around.

"Yeah, Konami Tribal." Konami introduced himself.

Jaden then continued. "We just came to look around, Lex." He said to her. "We'll stay out of your way, promise."

Alexis looked a little guilty as she turned away. "It's just that..." She stopped and began walking away.

"Just that what?" Syrus asked.

"... One of the kids who disappeared here was my brother." Alexis said causing all of their eyes to widen as she left.

"That explains the Rose." Jaden said looking back at it.

"If Alexis's brother really did disappear." Syrus gulped as Blair looked a little freaked.

"Then the rumors might not be rumors at all."

"I say we go back." Syrus said backing up a bit.

"Yeah? Well I say we go in." Jaden said causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"What?!" Syrus asked as Blair agreed with him.

"Are you crazy?!"

"See you two in a few." Jaden said as he and Chumley began walking towards it and Konami followed a second after. "Don't disappear on us."

"Disappear?" Syrus muttered before he brightened up. "Well at least I'm not alone-."

He turned only to see that Blair was catching up with the others and he groaned before he followed.

"**WAIT UP!**"

"I hope they know what they're doing." Alexis muttered seeing them go in before she turned to leave only for a rag to go over her mouth, cutting off a scream.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This place is sweet." Jaden said as his light was shining around the dorm as there was an overturned table missing a leg, writings on the wall, and a torn-up chair. "You now, a bit of paint, a couple of boxes and maybe a throw rug? And we can so totally move in here."

"What?" Chumley asked as Syrus gave Jaden an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding? This is even worse then the Slifer Dorm."

"I don't know, it does have a certain atmosphere to it." Konami said before he heard a giggle and he turned to see nothing. '_The heck?_'

"An atmosphere of a horror movie." Blair muttered.

"_**Making it the perfect hangout.**_" Jeff remarked.

"Hey what's this stuff on the walls?" Syrus asked shining his light over them to show tablets.

"Do you think it has something to do with the shadow games?" Chumley asked nervously.

"It probably does." Blair agreed before Syrus's eyes widened.

"Jaden, don't stand so close, are you nuts?!"

"Hey, I think this shows the seven Millennium Items." Jaden said as Konami approached it with him.

"It does." Konami said before hearing the giggle again and he turned shining his light on a little girl with long curly brown hair and green eyes wearing a small dress. "What are you doing here?"

The others turned to Konami. "Who are you talking to?" Blair asked curiously.

"The little girl." Konami answered as they looked right at the girl.

"... Uh Konami, I don't see anything." Syrus said nervously.

"What are you talking about, she's right there." Konami said walking up.

"My name is Sally." The girl smiled at him. "Come play with me."

"What?" Konami was surprised when she took off running. "Hey, wait!"

"He lost it." Chumley whispered. "So not lishus."

Konami ran after the girl as she left the room but on making it to the other room which had no other forms of exit, he was surprised to see that she was gone.

"Did anyone else see that?"

"_**I did.**_" Hoodie looked around in confusion. "_**That was just weird.**_"

"_**No kidding.**_" Jeff muttered looking lost. "_**I'm beginning to think it was a ghost though.**_"

"_**It was.**_"

They flinched and turned to see Slenderman waiting behind them.

"_**Oh hey Sir.**_" Masky waved happily.

"You know her?" Konami asked before hearing footsteps and turned to see that the others caught up with him.

"Don't run off like that." Syrus was panting while Chumley looked ready to fall over.

"Why did we have to run?"

No one answered him as Jaden shined his light around, his gaze lingering on Slenderman for a second before seeing a picture that showed a black haired teen wearing an Obelisk Blue Uniform. "Huh, that's a new person."

Slenderman however was eyeing Jaden because he noticed how the boy looked at him before looking at Konami. "_**Sally's spirit has been residing here for awhile.**_" He explained to Konami. "_**However she rarely comes out to talk with someone and there have been a few students who come here without being caught.**_"

Konami gave a barely noticeable nod before he saw Blair looking at him in confusion. "Yes?"

"You still see the girl?" Blair asked as Konami shook his head.

A scream caught all of their attention and Syrus gasped. "That sounded like Alexis."

"Then lets go." Jaden said as all of them began to run.

"Wee." Konami looked down to see Sally running with them. "This is fun."

"_**Who the hell are you?!**_" Jeff said glaring at her.

Sally looked at him, not even flinching at his looks. "Language is a no-no." She said teasingly.

Jeff looked surprised that she said that as Jane laughed. "_**I like her.**_"

They came to a huge room that had furniture covered. "Alexis?!" Jaden called out before his light shined on a card on the ground. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Konami asked as they caught up with him and saw Jaden picking the card up.

"It's one of Alexis's cards." Jaden said showing a dancer monster. "I remember this from when we dueled last month."

"She wouldn't leave it." Syrus agreed looking wide-eyed.

"Well there's only one way she could've gone." Chumley said pointing to a lone hallway.

Jaden gave a nod. "Then that's the way we're going."

"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star." Sally sang as they slowly walked through the lone hall. "How I wonder where you are."

Now the way she was singing it made Konami think someone was being strangled and he had a feeling that was her intent.

"_**For fuck's sake, make her stop!**_" Jeff cried out wanting to tear his ears off.

"_**I will.**_" Eyeless Jack went to grab her only for her to be gone. "_**Hey she's-.**_"

He was cut off by something hitting him from behind and he turned to see Sally laughing.

"_**... I'm going to kill her.**_" Eyeless Jack muttered when they finally made it out of the hall in a huge room.

There was fog in the room as they saw Alexis on the other side of the room inside of a coffin. "Alexis!" Jaden called out before the fog got denser as a laugh rang out.

"She can't hear you, she's locked away in the Shadow Realm." A man's voice rang out around them.

"Who's there?" Blair called out with some fear in his voice and that was when a shape rose in the fog making everyone cry out in shock.

"_**Whoa, he can make an entrance.**_" Jeff admitted begrudgingly. "_**But nothing can beat my entrances.**_"

"Your worst nightmare come true." Titan said answering Blair's question.

"Oh give me a break." Jaden muttered at his answer before glaring. "Let Alexis go!"

"Oh I will." Titan said with a smirk. "After a Shadow Game."

"Well then, Get your Game On." Jaden said pulling his Duel Disc out before Titan laughed.

"You'll get your turn." Titan said before locking eyes with Konami. "I am going to duel him and show who the real Shadow Duelist is."

Konami's eyes widened.

"_**His funeral.**_" Jeff shrugged.

"Tch, Shadow Games don't exist." Jaden said with a scoff.

"My other victims didn't believe it either." Titan said and that caused Konami's eyes to widen.

He purposely put people in the Shadow Realm.

This man... He's the real monster.

Narrowing his eyes, Konami put his deck in his Duel Disc. "You're going down." He said as Titan laughed.

"We shall see for you shall pay with your soul in this game." Titan said.

"So he's behind the disappearances." Jaden realized.

"This is not lishus." Chumley said as the Shadow Game began.

"Duel!"

Konami: 4000

Titan: 4000

"Prepare to lose your soul." Titan said taking the first move. "I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend in Attack Mode (900/1500)."

"An Archfiend?" Konami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes and now that this card is out, each and every monster with Archfiend in its name will gain 1000 Attack Points." Titan said as his monster gained it's extra points. (1900/1500)

"Careful Konami!" Syrus called out.

"Hah." Jaden smirked. "In order to keep those Archfiend Monsters on the field, he has to pay lifepoints at each Standby Phase of his turn."

"That put's it in Konami's advantage." Blair agreed.

"_**A guy who defeats himself?**_" Hoodie shook his head. "_**No, it's too easy.**_"

"No it doesn't." Titan said with a dark laugh as he played a field spell. "Not after activating the Spell Card, Pandemonium."

In a flash of light the room transformed to a chamber with dragon gargoyles as a light shined in the middle of the room from the lava pit.

"Whoa." Jaden said with wide eyes. "Nice change."

"And it doesn't just change the scenery." Titan said to Konami. "It changes the rules of the game, now I don't have to give lifepoints for my fiends and if one is destroyed outside of battle, I get to put a fiend in my hand."

'_Not good._' Konami gritted his teeth before the coffin showing Alexis closed and sank into the ground.

"Alexis!" Jaden called out.

Chumley clenched a fist. "That's not fair."

"Let her go." Blair shouted.

"Yeah, what have you done with her?" Syrus glared.

"The same thing I shall do to all of you, should you continue to pester and annoy me." Titan threatened and Konami glared his eyes turning dark catching Titan's attention. "What's this?"

"Don't threaten my friends." Konami said in a cold tone as his eyes took on a shade of yellow through the black eyes.

"My Draw." Konami drew not noticing one of his cards glowing before looking through his cards. '_I don't have any monster-._'

He stopped his eyes widening because there was one monster.

It was Sally.

'_What the hell? When was she in my deck?!_'

"Are you going to do your turn?" Titan asked with a smirk.

Shaking his head, Konami played her.

"I summon Little Sally in Attack Mode (600/1900)." Her appearance changed a bit as she was played on the field.

Her hair was disheveled and she wore a torn nightgown and she smiled showing bloodstained teeth.

"Well that's a new one." Jaden said as Sally giggled.

"His deck even makes little girls scary." Syrus said seeing her appearance.

"_**Let's play.**_" Sally said to the Archfiend.

"_**Whoa wait, when the fuck did she get in the deck?!**_" Jeff asked in shock.

"_**I'm beginning to wonder if she being here was a coincidence or not.**_" Jane replied. "_**Or if Slendy knew.**_"

"_**I didn't.**_" Slenderman answered appearing in the room.

"Then I throw down a face down and end my turn." Konami said as Titan smirked.

"I summon Terraking Archfiend in Attack Mode (2000/1500)" Titan said and Konami's eyes widened as the attack points went up (3000/2000).

"3000 Attack Points?!" Jaden asked in shock.

"Now you have two vicious Archfiends to tend with." Titan said with a smirk.

"This is bad." Blair said worried for Konami. "Right now it has more Attack Points then his Slenderman."

"That's right and I'm going to put them all to use." Titan said with a smirk. "Terrorking Archfiend, destroy that little girl with Locust Storm Barrage."

Konami winced as locusts shot out of Terrorking's chest and came at him.

"You forgot about my face down card, Negate Attack!" Konami said as it played while he grinned.

"You think you can beat me with a trap?" Titan asked him shaking his head. "Even a pathetic trap like that one?"

"What do you mean?" Konami asked in confusion.

"It just activates my Terrorking's special ability that will determine if it works by a game of chance." Titan said as six balls with a number on it came out. "When an effect targets my monster, his special ability gives me a gambling chance. A number between one and six is chosen at random and it lands on a two or five then your trap is destroyed and the attack continues."

Konami stared with sweat dripping down his face as a fireball surrounded one and went from one to the other at a fast pace.

"The odds are way in Konami's favor." Chumley said trying to calm down.

"You flunked math, Chumley." Syrus reminded him.

"No, I got a fifty-four."

"This is not helping." Blair said as the fire stopped on two.

"Nuts." Jaden said as Konami's trap was destroyed and Archking sliced across Sally, doing damage to Konami's points.

Konami: 1600

Titan: 4000

But Titan was surprised when Sally was still on the field. "What?"

"Sally has two effects and one means she can't be destroyed in battle as long as she's in Attack Mode." Konami said with a smirk.

"_**Better luck next time.**_" Sally giggled.

"So I'm safe for this turn." Konami said knowing that the next attack, while costly won't take him down for good.

"I don't think so." Titan held up the Millennium Puzzle surprising everyone. "At least not from this."

As it shined, Konami felt weird before he heard a gasp behind him.

"Konami!" Syrus called out.

"Your stomach." Jaden's voice caused Konami to look down to see his whole stomach gone as well as his right arm and left leg.

"No." Chumley had wide eyes.

Blair took a step back. "This can't be happening.

"And it's about to get worse as my Infernalqueen Archfiend attacks."

Konami gritted his teeth as his life points went down lower.

Konami: 300

Titan: 4000

Konami's foot and part of his face disappeared.

"Oh man, Konami needs something good or he's done for." Syrus said as Konami began his turn.

"That's right and as the shadow fog rolls past, you all will feel the darkness take you in its grip, completely."

"The air." Syrus grabbed his throat.

"Too thick." Blair said.

"Can't breath." Chumley agreed.

Only Jaden was unaffected as he looked confused. '_Something isn't right._'

"I draw." Konami said seeing a card that could help. "I play the spell card the Gang!"

With that he went through his deck and chose three monsters.

"I summon Masky (1000/500), Laughing Jack (1200/1600) and Jeff the Killer (1600/1200)." Konami said as his two familiar monsters and the new monster appeared.

Laughing Jack was wearing a black shirt with a jacket that had prison stripes on the sleeves ending at his hands as he had large claws instead of fingernails with black hair covering his face.

But his most distinguishing feature was the long pointy nose that had the prison stripe colors on it.

Konami sighed.

Out of all his monsters, Ben Drowned, The Rake and Laughing Jack were the only ones not spirits and it confused him, but he didn't let it bother him.

"None of them can beat my Archfiends." Titan said with a laugh.

"I'm not done." Konami said with a smirk. "I activate Little Sally's next effect and for every card in my hand I send to the graveyard, I gain 1000 Lifepoints."

With that he sent two cards Skull Dice and Iron Doors to the Graveyard before leaving only two in his hand giving him 2000 lifepoints.

Konami: 2300

Titan: 4000

As parts of Konami came back, Jaden grinned. "Good effect, he can last longer with it."

"Yeah, but for how long?" Syrus asked as Konami played another spell card.

"Now I activate Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards." Konami said as he drew and smirked. "Then I equip Jeff with Bloody Caring Knife."

The knife appeared in Jeff's hands as he chuckled darkly. "_**Oh this is going to be good.**_" (2100/1200)

"But that's not all, now I'm going to equip Masky with Axe of Despair." Konami said with a smirk as the axe appeared in Masky's hands. (2000/500)

"_**I can see why Jane likes this axe.**_" Masky said as he felt energy surged through him.

"Now I'll have Masky slip past you and attack directly." Konami said as Masky did his trick.

Konami: 2300

Titan: 2000

"He managed to turn it around quickly." Blair said with a relieved smile.

"Now I'll have Jeff destroy your Infernalqueen Archfiend." Konami said as Jeff ran at the monster.

Konami: 2300

Titan: 1800

"Then I'll switch Little Sally to Defense Mode." Konami said with a sigh of relief as parts of Titan disappeared. '_I did good this turn, but I can't let my guard down._'

"You go, Konami." Jaden said as Konami gave a nod.

"Parts of him are disappearing now." Syrus said sounding relieved as Chumley gave a joke.

"Think that will work on my waistline?"

"Let's not test that theory." Blair remarked.

"My draw." Titan smirked as he played a face down before playing a spell. "Well I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of Bloody Carving Knife."

Jeff glared as his knife was destroyed. "_**You little fuck.**_" He snarled out.

"Now I'll have Terrorking Archfiend destroy your Laughing Jack."

Konami winced as his monster was destroyed and his life points took a hit.

Konami: 1500

Titan: 1800

"My draw." Konami said as his nose disappeared and he drew before looking at Masky. "Finish this."

"With pleasure." Masky came at him.

"You activated my trap Mirror Force." Konami's eyes widened as his whole field was wiped out.

"Oh man." Konami played Smile Dog in Defense Mode (300/400).

Titan smirked as he drew. "I'll sacrifice my Terrorking Archfiend to summon Skull Archfiend of Lightning (2500/1200)." As the monster showed up, Konami looked nervous. "Now feel my worst."

With that Smile Dog was destroyed.

"Now that he was destroyed, I'll activate his effect to special summon Jeff the Killer from my deck." Konami said as the familiar killer appeared (1600/1200).

"Summon him as many times as you like." Titan taunted. "For you won't be able to do much here."

'_He's right, he destroyed one of the few chances I had at winning._' Konami thought to himself as he looked at the one card in his hand, Hoodie. '_I don't have anything to beat him except for Slenderman, but even if I draw him, I won't be able to summon him without two monsters._'

"Now look into my Millennium Item." Titan lifted the puzzle as it shined and Konami's vision swam. "You are defeated. Your life points are just about gone. Soon you will be nothing but a hollow, soulless shell!"

As Konami collapsed to one knee, Jaden shouted. "You can still win!"

"He can't even stand up." Chumley said in shock.

"Konami!" Syrus called out.

"Don't give in." Blair said.

"_**Stand up!**_" Jane said looking worried.

"_**You get up right now!**_" Jeff ordered.

'_How?_' Konami was breathing hard. '_I can barely keep my eyes open._'

"_**Are you injured?**_" Little Sally appeared in front of him. "_**You're just fine.**_"

"I'm missing body parts here." Konami whispered to her. "How is that fine?"

"_**No you aren't.**_" Sally said grabbing where Konami's arm should be and Konami's eyes widened as he saw that with her touching him, he could see his body as well as Titan's body. "_**See? It's just an illusion.**_"

Konami blinked before smirking. "Thanks." He said as he picked up a rock and stood up to Titan's shock. "Enough with your fake Shadow Game."

"Did he just say fake Shadow Game?" Chumley asked not expecting that.

Syrus blinked in confusion. "What's he mean?"

"It's obvious." Jaden grinned as he caught what was going on. "All of this is nothing but smoke and mirrors."

"So he's not really disappearing?" Blair asked in relief.

"My turn." Konami drew and smirked. "First off I play Monster Reborn to bring Masky back to the field in Defense Mode (1000/500) and then I play Hoodie in Defense More (1500/1100), ending my turn."

'_What's going on? Why isn't he scared anymore?_' Titan narrowed his eyes and drew.

"I'll destroy your Jeff."

"_**Not again.**_" Jeff muttered as his card was destroyed.

Konami winced. "Sorry Jeff." He muttered as he drew before smirking. "I think it's time to get rid of Pandemonium by playing Creepy Forest."

With that the area changed to show the forest that Konami knew all to well.

"And with this, my Creepypasta Monsters gain an extra 400 attack points."

Masky (1400/500)

Hoodie (1900/1100)

"So what, you may have destroyed Pandemonium, but you haven't destroyed this-." Titan held up the Millennium Puzzle only for Konami to throw the rock and it shattered the puzzle returning their body parts. "**NO!**"

"Alright Konami, you got your body back!" Syrus cheered.

"He never lost it." Jaden said with a grin. "This whole Shadow Game was all a big fake."

Syrus, Chumley and Blair looked at Jaden in confusion as he continued.

"It was all hypnosis to make us think Konami was losing his soul." Jaden said as Konami gave a nod.

"He's nothing but a sham." Konami glared at Titan.

"So hand over Alexis and the other kids you snatched." Jaden said as Titan frowned.

"Other kids?"

Konami frowned because Titan did look genuinely confused before Titan backed away as the holograms began to disappear. "Hey!" Konami ran after him. "You aren't going anywhere."

But as he ran, lights began to shine around them and the floor began glowing.

"_**Something's wrong.**_" Slenderman spoke up sensing the energy.

"How did you do that trick?" Jaden asked as the floor began to shake.

"I didn't." Titan said sounding shocked.

"_**I think that the real Shadow Game is beginning.**_" Hoodie said.

As Hoodie said that, smoke surrounded the two Duelists and as it disappeared a black orb was in their place as it was getting smaller with each second.

"Whoa, how did he pull that off?" Jaden asked in surprise.

"Jaden, I don't think this is a trick." Blair told him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What is this place?" Titan asked looking around. "Where are we?"

Konami looked down recognizing the place. "We're in the Shadow Realm." He said to Titan and he looked up his eyes shining as he felt darkness creep through him. "And now that the others can't see us, it's time to show why I'm the Red Hat Shadow Duelist."

As much as he hated that name, he knew that it was unavoidable right now because now only one of them can leave.

Monsters came towards them, but Konami just looked at them and they backed away.

"H-How did you do that?" Titan asked backing up.

He honestly believed that Konami was a sham Shadow Duelist like he was, but right now he was thinking differently.

"Because I've been here before." Konami said before frowning. '_Although I don't know why they stay away._' "And the only way to get out of here is if you beat me and that won't happen."

With that the holograms came back as their life points showed.

Konami: 1500

Titan: 1800

Titan glared as he drew his card.

"Now don't forget, without your Pandemonium on the field, your life points take a hit for your archfiend." Konami said as Titan winced feeling actual pain.

Konami: 1500

Titan: 1300

"I can still win." Titan said drawing his card before his eyes widened as he saw Sally sitting on Konami's shoulder.

"_**Can you?**_" Sally giggled at him as Jeff appeared too next to him.

"_**We have more experience then you do, faker.**_"

"Y-You are a real Shadow Duelist." Titan looked panicked before he shook his head and continued his turn.

"I'll have my Skull Archfiend destroy your Masky." Titan said taking care of that monster. "Then I'll play a face down and summon Desrook Archfiend in Defense Mode (1100/1800)."

"Futile." Konami said as he drew another card. "I'll play monster reborn to bring Jeff the Killer back to the field and I'll sacrifice him and Hoodie to summon Slenderman (2800/2900) and since Creepy Forest is on the field, he gets a boost. (3200/2900)"

With that, Konami attacked as Slenderman ripped Titan's Skull Archfiend apart.

Konami: 1500

Titan: 600

"My turn and I begin by activating my face down trap card, Battle Scarred and the life point damage I take from my Archfiend's ability gets deducted from you as well." Titan said.

Konami: 1000

Titan: 100

"Then I play Dian Keto the Cure Master to gain 1000 life points."

Konami: 1000

Titan: 1100

"You think that will stop me?" Konami asked before wincing as he grabbed his chest. '_Not good, the longer I stay here the more the shadows influence me. I have to end this quickly._'

"I draw." Konami smirked as he saw the monster he had. "And now I summon Jane the Killer (1400/1500) and due to Slenderman's ability he gains an extra 300 for every Creepypasta on the field.

Slenderman (3500/2900)

"So now I'll have Slenderman destroy your Desrook Archfiend." Konami said as his last monster was torn apart. "And I'll have Jane finish you off."

"No!" Titan shouted as his life points went down to 0.

"Now, you pay the price." Konami said as his eyes flashed yellow. "For this Shadow Game is going to collect its debt."

"No." Titan struggled as shadows consumed him. "No, please!"

Konami just stared as the shadows tore him apart before he heard a giggle. "_**Time to exit.**_" Sally said as the yellow light faded from Konami's eyes.

"R-Right." Konami turned and ran out through the exit, wanting to get out of there before the shadows influenced him anymore.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Konami ended up landing on his back as he was on the ground. "Ow." He groaned out.

"Konami!" He looked up to see the others running towards him before Jaden and Blair helped him up.

"You okay?" Chumley asked as Konami gave a nod.

"I'm fine." Konami said not wanting to explain what happened in there.

That was when the orb began to shrink and disappear the blast causing all of them to take cover.

Once the orb was gone, Jaden began clapping. "Awesome, I wonder what he does for an encore." Jaden said with a laugh. "Talk about a magic trick."

"Magic trick?" Syrus asked in confusion. "You don't think that was the real Shadow Realm?"

"Nah, it's all mirrors and fog machines, just like I said." Jaden said before messing with his hair. "Although I'd give my entire deck to see just how he did it."

"Was it a trick?" Blair asked Konami considering he was the one in there.

"It was." Konami said feeling that they were better off not knowing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As they left, Crowler was coming into the room with a flashlight laughing. "Little Jaden must be terrorized with fear by now." He said with a grin. "Come out Shadow Duelist, I want to hear every last detail, every chattering of his jaw."

When he didn't come out, Crowler frowned before his flashlight found a card on the floor. "Hm? What's this?" His eyes widened when he saw it was. "It's that Shadow Duelist's Pandemonium Card. He would never leave this behind unless... He lost?!"

Unknown to him, Slenderman was behind him and focusing he made himself be seen.

Crowler gritted his teeth. "I'll find some way to get those slackers-."

Crowler stopped as he turned around and saw Slenderman as he looked at him.

"That looks like the Transfer's monster." Crowler muttered before seeing the tentacles come out of its back towards him causing him to scream as he ran from the Abandoned Dorm.

"_**Looks like I found someone to make paranoid.**_" Slenderman chuckled darkly as he disappeared.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ugh." Alexis opened her eyes as the Slifers sat around her.

"Well, well. Good Morning sleepyhead." Jaden said with a smile.

"Where am I?" Alexis asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"What kind of thank you is that?" Blair muttered looking away from her.

"We're here because we had to find the bad guy, win the duel and rescue the damsel in distress." Jaden said causing Alexis eyes to widen.

"Yeah that's strange man snatched me."

"That's right, we found your card." Jaden gave it back before holding out the picture they found in there. "And this."

"My brother?" Alexis looked shocked. "This is the first trace I've seen of him in a long time."

"I figured as much, we brought it because we wanted to let you know we'll help find him." Jaden said before rubbing the back of his head. "After all we wouldn't want you to be locked up in any more tombs searching for him by yourself."

"You really were worried about me, weren't you?" Alexis asked before they saw the sun rising.

"Uh-oh." Jaden said standing up. "Sun's up, we better get back before they miss us."

"Bye Alexis." Syrus said getting up as well.

Chumley agreed. "Yeah, later."

"See you in class." Jaden waved as they ran off. "Oh and if anyone asks we were never here."

Konami sighed as he saw them run off. "We better catch up." He said brushing the dirt off his pants. "Nice to meet you, Alexis."

As he ran off, Alexis looked at the picture before noticing Blair still there. "Aren't you going to catch up with them?"

"I am." Blair said making sure his hat was secured.

"Oh and tell Jaden thanks for saving me." Alexis called out causing Blair to come to a stop.

"Jaden wasn't the one to duel." Blair said looking back at her. "It was Konami."

Alexis looked surprised as Blair took off running.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That night, Konami was looking at Sally's card as he sat in the chair while Blair was asleep in his bed.

It was almost midnight and he couldn't fall asleep.

'_Just where did you come from?_' Konami thought turning to the side to see Sally scratching Smile Dog. '_And how did your card appear in my deck?_'

"_**You should go to bed, Mister Konami.**_" Masky said breaking Konami out of his thoughts. "_**You were up all night yesterday, doing it twice is bad for you.**_"

"I know but-." Konami looked back at the card.

"_**We're all curious.**_" Jane said watching as Konami put the card back in his deck and in the holster. "_**But the answers won't come by just staring at the card.**_"

"... Alright." Konami yawned before he climbed into the bed.

"_**Night.**_" Sally waved at him. "_**Let's play tomorrow.**_"

"Sure." Konami mumbled considering tomorrow was a free day.

What he didn't know was that tomorrow he was going to be in for a rude awakening.

**To Be Continued...**

** Longest... Chapter for this story... Ever.**

** Man a lot happened here am I right? Telling stories, Konami seeing what the rumors does, sneaking into the Abandoned Dorm, somehow meeting a new spirit and winning a Shadow Duel.**

** I hope you enjoyed how I introduced Alexis in this story and for those of you reading, she won't be paired with Konami.**

** Those two will have a sibling relationship in this story.**

** But I hoped you enjoyed the twists I've had in this chapter and don't worry, I won't have Konami take the place of all of Jaden's duels.**

** Jaden will have his defining moments from Canon in this story as well.**

** Oh and I think you all know who it was that spoke up to the Rare Card Hunter in the beginning, am I right?**

** One more thing. I didn't go into full details with Slenderman's story in this chapter due to not wanting plagarism in this story. If you want to know more look it up. Just don't read if you have a vivid imagination or if it's nighttime... Eh what the hell? You're probably going to do it anyways.**

** But now it's time to answer the Reviews!**

** Coldblue: Thanks, I was worried I didn't do the revealation right. I'm also happy that I'm making his development with making friends believable in this story and we'll see how more people react to him as time goes on. 1) Of course. 2) All three of them are great and I planned for the third on this chapter for awhile. 3) Well no, she was saved in this chapter and she'll return the favor when something happens. 4) ... How did you know I was going to have Weevil show up at some point? But besides him, that's a good rogues list for Konami. 5) I'll be sure to do that. 6) Like I said before, the Millenium Items were sealed away so they won't be making an appearance except for being mentioned. 7) They will soon. 8) Actually I was going to have Zalgo be a reason. 9) More on that will be said in a later chapter. 10) In flashbacks.**

** PhantomDragon99: Well they were never used and why not? Creepypasta had a lot of potential for this story... Or rather I wouldn't have made it as interesting without the Creepypasta Gang.**

** ShadowlordZane: He will and that makes me happy that I did another story with an original concept.**

** Piemaster981: Thanks, I'm happy you gave this story a shot.**

** Alright, I'm going to work on Amity's Dark Phantom next so see you later.**

** Spidey Signing Out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Practice Makes Perfect

_**Chapter 05: Practice Makes Perfect**_

_**~Five Years Ago~**_

Konami stared as the person who came stopped the Rare Card Hunter and easily defeated him in a duel.

"Now leave." The figure said as the Rare Card Hunter glared at the man gritting his teeth.

"This isn't over." He said as he turned and ran.

As the Rare Card Hunter left, the figure turned to look at Konami who now got a better look at him.

The man was in his late twenties wearing a long sleeved black shirt, sleeveless grey vest and dark blue pants with Amethyst eyes and his hair was was spiky with three different colors being magneta, black and blond at once.

It was Yugi Muto, the King of Games and he had a small glare.

"So you're the Red Hat." Yugi said and Konami looked down at that one. "Why are you sending people to the Shadow Realm?"

"I'm not trying to." Konami said quietly. "I never meant to."

Yugi kept looking at him his eyes studying him. "Follow me." He said walking past him.

Konami looked towards him before he stood up, clutching his deck tightly as he followed Yugi.

They kept walking until they were at the docks where no one was around.

With that, Yugi pulled his own deck out as Konami's eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

"We're going to duel." Yugi said placing his deck inside his Duel Disc.

"Why?" Konami asked in confusion at what was happening.

Yugi didn't answer as he leveled a look at Konami and after a second, he agreed as he got ready.

Yugi: 4000

Konami: 4000

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**~Present Time~**_

Konami's eyes opened as he heard banging coming from Jaden's room. "What the heck?" He muttered rubbing his eyes.

"_**Oi! Some of us are trying to sleep here.**_" Jeff called out irritably.

Sally yawned as she rubbed her eyes. "_**Is it time to play yet?**_"

Mumbling to himself, Konami opened the door to see some people accosting Jaden and Syrus and that woke him up. "What's going on?!"

The woman wearing a green uniform leveled a look at him. "Konami Tribal?"

Konami blinked. "Uh yes?"

"You are to come with us as well as your roommate Blair Flannigan." The woman said as one of the men grabbed Konami by the arm.

"Hey wait, why?!" Konami asked loudly causing Blair to look out the door rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?" Blair asked sleepily.

"You're all under campus arrest." The woman said and that woke Blair up causing him to let out a loud 'what?'.

"What did we do?" Jaden asked the woman.

"That will be made more then apparent at the interrogation."

"_**Damn, it's like Lou going to jail all over again.**_" Jeff said angrily thrusting his knife forward even if it didn't do anything to the woman.

"_**I fucking hate authority figures.**_" Hoodie muttered with a glare.

"_**You don't think this has something to do with the dorm, do you?**_" Jane asked in worry.

"_**Knowing our luck it does.**_" Eyeless Jack said with a sigh.

"_**Is Konami going to be alright?**_" Sally asked tipping her head to the side.

"_**He better be.**_" Jeff answered her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**SUSPENSION?!**" All four of them shouted as they stood in a room with the woman now introduced as the Chairman of Security on a screen along with Crowler and Chancellor Shepard.

"That's what I suggested." Chairman said with a glare at the four of them. "You trespassed in the Abandoned Dorm, a letter from one of the Faculty confirms it, you must be punished so an example will be set for all the students."

"But what type of example are we setting?" Doctor Crowler asked with a smirk. "That we are a bunch of hard-hearted tyrants? How about we set something a little more sporting?"

"Sporting?" Jaden asked curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well Jaden off the top of my head, you partner up with Syrus for a Tag Duel against two opponents and the same with Konami and Blair there." Crowler answered him. "Win and you're all clear, lose and you're expelled."

"Tag Duel?" Jaden grinned. "Perfect practice for the tournament."

"Practice?" Syrus looked at him like he was insane. "He said expelled."

"We can't take that chance." Blair said with wide eyes.

'_I haven't even been here for a month and I might be expelled._' Konami looked nervous.

"I believe they accepted." Crowler said taking Jaden's answer as Shepard gave a nod.

"Very well, I'll get them their opponents." Shepard said only for Crowler to smirk.

"Oh now Chancellor, don't you fret about it." He said to his boss. "I'll take care of all the particulars of the event."

'_I'll hire the best tag team in the world for Yuki and Truesdale._' Crowler mentally chuckled as he turned the screen off. '_I don't care if Tribal or Flannigan stay or go, so I don't need to focus on them all that much._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You wanted to see me Chumley?" Chancellor Shepard asked an hour after the Tag Duels were decided.

"I-I-... I wanted to tell you that I was at the Abandoned Dorm too." Chumley said causing Shepard to raise an eyebrow not knowing that. "And I should be the one to duel with Jaden or Konami."

"No, it should be me." Alexis came in and Shepard was even more surprised at hearing this. "They were at the Dorm helping me."

"Alexis that is bogus." Chumley said not wanting to give up. "It's obvious that it's all my fault. I was the one who led them to the Abandoned Dorm because I wanted to check out the... Abandoned Cafeteria."

Shepard lightly chuckled at that excuse while Alexis sighed. "Fat chance, Chumley." She said before looking at the Chancellor. "Please Chancellor, let me be one of their partners."

"Look I know the stakes are high, but the team-up has already been set." Shepard said clasping his hands. "Syrus is Jaden's partner just as Konami and Blair are partners and I am sure they will do fine."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh man this is bad" Blair said going over his deck in their room. "We have to win this."

Konami kept quiet frowning.

"We can't be expelled-." Blair finally noticed how Konami was looking out the window. "Are you listening?"

"It was Crowler." Konami said confusing Blair.

"What?"

"Crowler was the one who wrote the letter to the Chancellor." Konami said looking at Blair. "It's no secret he hates Jaden."

"Jaden and Syrus will worry about themselves right now." Blair said to him. "We need to work on our strategies."

"Especially since we don't know who we're going to be dueling." Konami said sitting down. "... Sorry."

Blair blinked and gave Konami a weird look. "For what?"

"That we're at a risk of expulsion." Konami said looking to the side to see the others were doing their own thing... Was Jeff trying to choke Masky?

But they were trying to be quiet so they could focus on working out combinations for the Tag Duel.

"You warned me about it and-."

"If we didn't go then something could've happened to Alexis." Blair interrupted placing a Silent Swordsman Lv. 3 on the table to add to his deck as well as a Shining Angel.

"Yeah I guess." Konami said looking at his cards. "So you're deck is made around the Silent Magician?"

"We all have our favorite cards." Blair answered him. "You have your Creepypasta Deck and I have my Silent Magician Deck."

"But our decks aren't compatible." Konami muttered placing his deck on a different table.

"So we each add cards to our deck to make them compatible." Blair said and Konami winced.

Whenever he added a monster that wasn't a Creepypasta to his deck, it disappeared.

He never got how that worked but that was why he never messed with his deck unless it was an equip card-.

Konami's eyes widened. "I can add cards that will equip to any monster like Horn of the Unicorn or Malevolent Nuzzler." He said to Blair. "That way I can help power up your monsters as well."

"I suppose that would work." Blair agreed before he looked through his card album and his eyes widened at seeing a card he forgot about.

"What?" Konami said looking over his shoulder and his eyes widened. "Whoa, you have that card?!"

"Not like we can use it." Blair said with a sigh. "It's forbidden."

"In Tournaments." Konami reminded him. "This isn't a Tournament."

After a second, Blair gave a nod. "It makes sense... I always wanted to play him."

"Then add him to your deck." Konami said with a grin. "It could be our secret weapon for this duel."

Blair copied his grin and placed the card on the table. "Perfect." He said before placing a Level Up card near his Silent Magician before Konami blinked as he saw a Maiden In Love card.

"Huh?"

Blair froze as Konami picked that one up. "What?" He asked his voice a little funny.

"This is a pretty cool card." Konami said handing it back to Blair. "The effect would really come in handy."

He didn't notice Blair giving a sigh of relief as they continued going through their decks.

"Hey we're coming in." Jaden's voice called out as both of them looked up to see him along with Syrus and Chumley. "You guys have your decks good?"

"I think so." Konami said with a nod. "We talked about some combinations, I'm guessing you want to hold a practice duel?"

"You know it." Jaden said with a grin. "I've been wanting to duel you since you got here Konami, so get your game on."

"May the best duelist win." Blair agreed and his words caused Syrus to look away and Konami caught the look.

'_We also need to work on Syrus's confidence before the Duel._' Konami noted.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pretty soon the four of them were underneath the cliff that was on the edge of the Slifer Red Dorm each with their Duel Discs out as Chumley stood on top of the cliff. "Now remember you guys, this is just practice, so go easy on each other."

'_Fat chance._' Konami thought to himself as he eyed his deck. '_If we go easy on each other we'll never be ready for this Tag Duel._'

"Then again, I'm not sure Jaden knows how to go easy." Chumley muttered under his breath.

"That's probably a good thing." Chumley gave a jump as he turned to see Alexis walking towards the cliff to see the duel before he thought about what she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I know Doctor Crowler and he is not going to be pitting them up against pushovers." Alexis answered seeing them getting ready. "All four of them are going to need to be at their very best, because if they're not they all will be expelled."

"Alright you guys." Jaden said with a grin. "Get your game on and lets have some fun."

"Sure fun, we might as well squeeze some in." Syrus muttered and Konami's eyes narrowed.

"_**Wow, he's a bigger wuss then you.**_" Jeff scoffed with his arms crossed. "_**No backbone whatsoever.**_"

Jaden threw Jeff a quick glare catching the killer off guard as Konami spoke. "Syrus stop being down on yourself, just have fun."

Syrus looked a little sheepish, not expecting Konami to hear him.

Jeff looked at Jaden in confusion, wondering if Jaden could actually see him or not as Blair went first. "Let's do this.

Blair & Konami: 8000

Syrus & Jaden: 8000

"I play one monster in defense mode and end my turn with a face down." Blair said as the holograms appeared.

Syrus gulped and drew his cards looking through them before doing his move. "I summon Patroid (1200/1200) and have him attack your face down."

Blair smirked. "You activated my Trap, Sakuretsu Armor." He said causing Syrus to blanch. "And now your Patroid is gone."

"Aw man, I should've known that was a trap." Syrus complained pulling on his blue locks.

"Sy, relax it's only the first turn." Jaden reassured him. "You only made one mistake."

"Yeah, coming to this academy." Syrus muttered as he sighed. "I end my turn."

Konami felt bad as he drew, but he continued his turn. "I summoned Ben Drowned in Attack Mode (1400/1300) and I'll have him attack you directly."

As Ben gave a chuckle, his hands lit up with fireballs that he chucked at Syrus and Jaden causing damage.

Blair & Konami: 8000

Syrus & Jaden: 6600

"And his effect allows me to draw one card if he causes damage." Konami said drawing his card. "And I'll end my turn with a face down."

"Sweet, my draw." Jaden said as he did his draw before he grinned widely. "And I'll start off with a bang by summoning Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) and considering how he's immune to Trap Cards, I'll have him attack your monster."

Konami's eyes widened at hearing that as the monster sliced through his Ben Drowned.

Blair & Konami: 7900

Syrus & Jaden: 6600

"And I'll throw down two face downs and end my turn." Jaden said not noticing Syrus getting depressed.

'_Jaden managed to cause some damage while I caused us to lose points._' Syrus thought looking down. '_I'm going to get us kicked out._'

"_**Syrus is really looking worried.**_" Jane voiced on the side watching the duel.

"_**Can you blame him?**_" Hoodie asked with a look. "_**Look how much damage one mistake cost them, he thinks he's nothing.**_"

"_**That's no way to think.**_" Sally said sitting on Smile Dog. "_**He has cool cards.**_"

"_**Yeah, but he just needs to see that for himself.**_" Eyeless Jack said. "_**He just needs to gain confidence.**_"

Unknown to them, the same conversation was happening above the cliff. "Sy walked into that one." Chumley said before looking down to see Pharaoh rubbing against his leg. "Hey Pharaoh." He greeted picking the cat up.

"This isn't a good sign." Alexis said. "There's no way they'll stand a chance in the Tag Match if Syrus plays like this."

"Alright." Blair's turn began before he smirked. "I'll sacrifice my face down Magician of Faith and summon Cybernetic Magician (2400/1000)."

"Whoa." Jaden said as a white robed Magician with cybernetic implants landed on the field. "Now that's a sweet card."

"Don't think that compliments will get you out of this." Blair said confidently. "Your Wildheart is toast."

Jaden grinned as his monster was wiped out and the damage done.

Blair & Konami: 7900

Syrus & Jaden: 5700

"You activated my Trap, Hero Signal." Jaden said as his face down came up to show a spotlight coming out and shining an 'H' into the sky. "Now I can special summon a level four or lower Elemental Hero from my Deck and I choose Elemental Stratos (1800/300)."

A blue armored hero appeared with silver metallic wings strapped to his back as he landed in a pose.

"And wait, it gets better." Jaden said with a smile. "You see, when he is summoned to the field I can choose one of his two effects."

"Two?!" Blair asked in surprise.

"Yup, he can either destroy a spell or trap card, or I can have another Elemental Hero be brought to my hand." Jaden explained as he pulled a certain card from his deck. "And I choose Avian."

Blair gave a nod knowing that was it for his turn as it was now back to Syrus who was shaking as he saw how well everyone but him were doing.

"Hey Sy, you feeling alright?" Jaden asked looking to the side.

"Oh I, uh-." Syrus looked down before Jaden gave him a grin.

"Don't worry about it Sy, I know you'll play a good turn."

Syrus winced on hearing that before he drew and his eyes widened. '_This card._'

'_Judging from Sy's expression he must've drawn a seriously sweet card._' Jaden thought with an interested look.

But Syrus sighed and placed the card in his hand before pulling out another one. "Jaden, you mind if I use your monster?"

"Of course not." Jaden reassured him as Syrus gave a nod.

"Alright then I'll play Polymerization to fuse Stratos with my UFOroid." Syrus said as Jaden's monster and a machine UFO monster were summoned before melting together. "To summon UFOroid Fighter and his attack and defense points are a combination of the monsters used to summon him. (3000/1500)"

"Whoa." Konami said at seeing that.

"Now destroy Cybernetic Magician!" Syrus ordered as his monster shot at Blair's monster destroying him.

Blair & Konami: 7300

Syrus & Jaden: 5700

"Nice one, Sy." Jaden said giving a thumbs up to his partner.

"I actually did a good move?" Syrus had a grin of his own.

Konami smiled at that before he grew serious and drew. "I'll start off by playing the Gang." He said as Syrus smile fell. "And I'll summon Eyeless Jack (1200/1300), Little Sally (600/1900) and Laughing Jack (1200/1600) then I'll sacrifice Eyeless Jack and Laughing Jack to summon Slenderman (2800/2900)."

Syrus took a step back as Konami's strongest monster came to the field and that was before his effect activated boosting his strength (3100/2900).

"Sorry Syrus, but your monster has to go." Konami said as Slenderman teleported and the tentacles ripped through the UFOroid Fighter.

Blair & Konami: 7300

Syrus & Jaden: 5600

"Aw sweet, I've been wanting a crack at him." Jaden said earning surprised looks from the other Creepypasta's as Slenderman's posture shifted to look amused. "My turn."

Drawing his card, Jaden grinned. "Now I'll activate Polymerization and fuse my Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix together to create my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)."

As Jaden's signature fusion monster came out, Konami couldn't help but be confused before he continued.

"Now I'll play the spell card Pot of Greed." Drawing two more cards, Jaden grinned. "Then I'll play Miracle Fusion and it allows me to use monsters in the graveyard and I fuse my Avian and Wildheart to summon Elemental Hero Wild Wingman. (1900/2300) and now I'll play Skyscraper and equip Flame Wingman with the spell card H-Heated Heart to give him 500 extra attack points."

Konami's eyes widened buildings came up all around them before Flame Wingman attacked Slenderman and due to Skyscraper and H-Heated Heart, his attack points were 3600 and Slenderman was destroyed.

Blair & Konami: 6800

Syrus & Jaden: 5600

"And don't forget his superpower." Jaden said with a grin as Flame Wingman's effect took place and fire shot at Konami and Blair taking off the number of Slenderman's attack points from their life points.

Blair & Konami: 3700

Syrus & Jaden: 5600

"Whoa, they keep countering each other." Chumley said watching the duel with wide eyes. "I can't tell who will win."

"At this point, it could go either way." Alexis stated as Jaden had Wild Wingman attack Little Sally and while she wasn't destroyed, they still took damage before ending his turn with a face down.

Blair & Konami: 2400

Syrus & Jaden: 5600

Blair looked nervous as he drew before grinning. "I play Monster Reborn to bring Slenderman back." She said and Konami's eyes widened.

He didn't know what would happen if someone used one of his Creepypasta Monsters through Monster Reborn considering how they're picky about who touches the deck.

'_Please._' Konami prayed as Slenderman appeared again. '_Please don't do anything._'

Slenderman must've heard Konami's thoughts as he gave a barely noticeable nod as Konami gave a sigh of relief.

"Now I'll have him destroy your Flame Wingman." Blair said with a grin before she saw Jaden's smirk.

"Sorry but that activates my trap card Magic Cylinder." Jaden said as his trap activated.

Blair & Konami: 0

Syrus & Jaden: 5600

"That's game." Jaden said as the field cleared and Konami chuckled.

His first loss in years.

But it was a pretty fun duel.

"Aw." Blair groaned but he had a grin as well. "Man you guys were good."

"It was teamwork." Jaden said as Syrus sighed.

"I don't know about that." He said gaining everyone's attention. "I didn't put up much of a fight."

"Are you kidding?" Jaden laughed happily. "Sure I had the last turn, but you did a sweet move with the UFOroid Fighter."

"Jaden's right, you did great." Konami said to Syrus. "If I didn't draw the Gang or Slenderman we would've lost a lot sooner."

"Although I'm curious about something." Blair said looking at Syrus. "What card did you draw?"

"He's right, I'm curious too." Jaden said peeking at Syrus's hand before he gaped. "Whoa, Power Bond?!"

"Wait, what?!" Konami asked in shock.

He only heard of Power Bond.

"Sy, I don't get it, if you used this along with the Limitor Remover in your hand, you would've won the duel when you did the Fusion Summon." Jaden said sounding confused. "So why didn't you?"

"It doesn't matter, my bro says that I'm not good enough to use it." Syrus said snatching the card. "I'll never be and you'll never win that Tag Team Duel if I'm your partner."

"Sy." Jaden tried to say but Syrus ran off.

"His brother?" Konami asked in confusion.

"**SY!**" Chumley took off after the kid as Jaden turned to watch the water.

"I don't get it." Jaden said to Konami and Blair as Alexis made her way down to them. "Syrus is such a cool guy, I just wish he could see what I see."

"That he has what it takes to be a good duelist?" Konami asked remembering the line up of cards he showed.

"And the only thing holding him back is himself." Blair agreed.

"_**I'll scare it out of him.**_" Jeff offered only for Jane to pull on his hood. "_**Hey!**_"

"Yeah, I mean he had this sweet card combo to play and he didn't use it." Jaden said groaning. "And it's all because some brother of his says not to."

Alexis's eyes widened at hearing that catching Konami's attention.

"Alexis, do you know who his brother is?" Konami asked curiously causing Jaden and Blair to look over.

"You all heard of him." Alexis said and Jaden blinked.

"We have?"

"Hello? Third Year Obelisk Blue and Number One Duelist at the Academy." Alexis gave them the hint and Blair's eyes widened.

"Zane is Syrus's brother?!" He asked in shock.

Alexis gave a nod. "Yes and he is as good as they say he is."

"Yeah, well I'll tell you Lex, it sounds like he isn't too good to his little brother." Jaden said.

"Well we don't know the full story." Blair said a little too quickly.

"That's true." Konami agreed although he was thinking along the same lines as Jaden before seeing Jaden's look. "Oh no."

"What?" Blair asked as Alexis spoke up.

"Jaden, don't pry." She told him. "It's business between brothers."

"Oh I won't pry, I'll duel him." Jaden declared causing everyone's eyes to widen except for Konami who did a face palm.

"Saw that coming a mile away." Konami muttered in a muffled voice.

"Jaden you're not listening, people don't mess with Zane." Alexis tried to talk some sense into him.

"They do when their Tag Partner isn't up to snuff because of them." Jaden said cracking his knuckles.

"She's right, Jaden." Blair said looking shocked that Jaden was even considering this. "Don't get me wrong, you're good but Zane is on a whole other league."

"That's what makes it all the more exciting." Jaden said with a grin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Konami sighed as he exited the classroom the next day, yawning.

He and Blair spent nearly all-night being up as they discussed new strategies and Konami felt confident that they would win whatever challenge Crowler threw at them.

While he was thinking about it, Konami was surprised that Crowler didn't have them duel each other for the event, that would've gurantee two expulsions then and there.

But hey, he wasn't complaining.

Shaking his head, Konami rounded the corner and bumped into someone. "Sorry-." Konami began only for his eyes to widen.

The person he bumped into was none other then Tracey.

"T-T-Tracey?" Konami asked backing up in shock.

"Oh it's you." Tracey said glaring at him. "Red Hat."

Konami winced at hearing that as he felt the others appear next to him.

"_**Oh great, this asshole.**_" Hoodie muttered glaring at Tracey.

"_**Let me carve him.**_" Jeff said angrily.

"_**As much as I hate to say it, I agree with Jeff.**_" Jane said looking pained underneath her mask.

Sally looked confused. "_**Why is everyone angry?**_" She asked not knowing what happened.

"_**Long story.**_" Eyeless Jack said to her. "_**One that involves this bastard and another one.**_"

"_**Mister Konami, we may want to leave.**_" Masky said seeing how a crowd was drawing.

Konami looked nervous as he saw the crowd and he was about to back out before he saw that a pair of Obelisk's blocked his way.

"Running away Red Hat?" Tracey asked mockingly. "Like the coward Shadow Duelist you are?"

"Tracey, I-."

"Oh so you think just because you remember me that I'll forget what you did to Riku?" Tracey spat out at him and Konami winced.

The wince however egged the crowd on.

"Riku has been in a coma for five years because of you." Tracey said knowing that this would help with the rumors.

"_**Shut it!**_" Jeff said in anger nearly showing himself right then and there before Jane grabbed his hoodie.

"_**Cool it, that is the last thing Konami needs right now.**_" Jane said to him.

"You don't belong here." Tracey said as he had most of the crowds support.

"Yeah."

"Get out of here Shadow Duelist."

"We don't need any of your freakishness here."

Konami backed up against the wall hearing all of that as he clutched his hat to hide his eyes as they were turning dark like when he dueled Titan.

It was just like Domino City with how they were speaking to him.

However someone saw his eyes. "Whoa, his eyes just turned dark."

"Shit, he really is a Shadow Duelist."

"Oh man, we have to get him out of here."

Having enough, Konami saw a way out and he ran for it, surprising some people as he ran down the hallway.

Alexis was coming around the corner with two other Obelisk girls when Konami ran past them. "Huh?" Alexis looked surprised at that as Konami kept running.

"Wasn't that the Red Hat?" Her black haired friend Mindy asked curiously.

"I think it was." Jasmine, her red head friend answered. "But why is he running?"

"Yeah, you better run you Shadow Duelist." They turned to see the crowd. "You don't belong here."

Alexis narrowed her eyes at seeing that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Konami ran until he was out of breath as he was in an empty classroom before he closed the door behind him.

With that he fell to the floor clutching his head as he heard different voices.

'_Why did you set my brother on fire?!_'

'_That Shadow Duelist is dangerous!_'

'_We need to get rid of him._'

'_Why haven't the police done anything about him?_'

"It's not my fault." Konami whispered as tears streamed down his face. "I never meant for any of those things to happen."

With that he kept in the room whispering how it wasn't his fault, but he kept hearing the screams of the people he accidently sent to the Shadow Realm.

**To Be Continued...**

** Started off great with a cameo from Yugi to my first attempt at a Tag Duel and then it got sad for Konami because of the crowd.**

** I hope it wasn't too much at the end with the crowd but if you think about it, something like that would happen considering some of the duelists are like flock of sheep.**

** They follow whatever they hear.**

** But anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the wait on it.**

** As for what the special card Konami and Blair will play, it will be revealed in their Tag Duel.**

** Oh and what do you think of these two as their opponents?**

** Weavil Underwood.**

** Rex Raptor.**

** Tell me what you think and I will get the next chapter out soon.**

** One more thing.**

** The duel with Zane I'm thinking of having it as a tag team of Jaden and Konami against him so they both get to duel him.**

** But for now, it's Review Time!**

** Piemaster981: Sorry for the wait and don't worry I have a plan for many of the cards that Konami will get because not all of them will like him.**

** Coldblue: That's because Zalgo is a Creepypasta that is said to bring the end of times so he will be the main villain for Konami and I have a plan for it. I'll show another part of Slenderman making Crowler paranoid and if you already read Sally's story you're probably pissed at what happened to her like I was when I read it. Oh and I'll get more creepypasta monsters and I have a plan for one of them during the Jinzo episode. I know it was Jaden's moment to shine, but I figured the situation fit with Konami a bit more. As for him being more aggressive in the Shadow Realm, it ties in with Zalgo.**

** Now for your questions. 1) I might do that but if I do have Blair be the main pairing, it'll be sometime during either the second or third year after she gets over her crush of Zane and Jaden. 2) He will. 3) Yes. 4) Eventually. 5) Yes I will. 6) He will sometime during the Shadow Rider Arc. 7) Possibly. 8) It will be in the next chapter because of what happened. 9) Maaaaayyyyyybeeeee. 10) Not really, I need to work on them but I work on what I feel I can type half the time, heck I am getting close to being done with the next Spider-Man Z chapter. 11) Now that is an interesting question, I'll have something like that be revealed during the Shadow Rider Arc.**

** Boras1c: Thanks and that is a possible pairing.**

** PhantomDragon99: I actually thought about that but I wanted to do something that wasn't Danny Phantom, Marvel or DC for this story considering that was most of what I did.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks and as for where Sally came from? That will be revealed eventually and yeah, Titan really did make a bad choice with picking to duel Konami. As for Slendy's newest hobby? Maybe some of the others will join in.**

** Apocolypse 17: Thanks and sorry for the wait.**

** ShadowlordZane: I'll be sure to do that, thanks.**

** Ndasuunye: No hard feelings, I understand. I used to be scared to death of horror stories. Still am, but I think typing this is actually helping me get over it slowly.**

** Phantom Fan: Same here with watching them when they were on TV, man am I glad they're on WatchCartoonOnline. Com. And I may have the pairing be Konami/Blair haven't had it decided yet. She will have her crushes on both Zane and Jaden first if I do. I know what you mean about the cliche of Dark being evil and light being good. It's easy to see the world in black and white like that, but the truth is that it doesn't matter the affinity, it's the choices they make.**

** So yeah, dark can be good too and light can be evil like that saying 'The road to hell is paved with good intentions.' And good call with Yugi being a Shadow Duelist, that's one of the reasons I had him appear in the flashback at the beginning of this chapter and I'll show more next chapter. As for the idea of Konami losing and becoming a Shadow Rider, that would make for some interesting drama.**

** Now for your questions? 1) Maybe but not during the first year, possibly either second or third year. 2) Yes. 3) I will but I'll need to do some more research on Yubel due to not really seeing past the second year that much.**

** Alright that's enough out of me, I will see you all later on.**

** Spidey Signing Out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Duel with the Kaiser

_**Chapter 06: Duel with the Kaiser**_

Konami was silent as he easily lost the duel with Yugi as his Dark Magician disappeared from the field.

"What was the point of that?" Konami asked as the King of Games looked at him. "Was it to bring the people back if I lost? It won't work, I've tried."

Yugi kept looking at him.

The silence was starting to get to Konami. "Will you say something?!"

"You need to learn control." Yugi finally said surprising Konami.

"C-Control?"

"You said that you never sent people to the Shadow Realm on purpose." Yugi said to Konami who gave a nod. "This duel told me that."

That caught Konami off guard. "I-It did?"

Yugi gave a nod. "Pegasus contacted me a few days ago and he told me about your deck." He sounded a little angry. "He is to blame for what happened a lot more then you are."

Konami looked away.

"And he called me because I'm a Shadow Duelist myself." Yugi's statement caused Konami's eyes to widen as he gave Yugi an incredulous stare.

"What?!"

Yugi gave a smirk at his surprise. "Unlike you I had control from the beginning, but I had help to keep that control." He explained to Konami before gesturing. "Come on, we'll talk more at my Grandpa's shop."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Konami didn't leave the classroom for awhile as he just sat in there.

Jane, Masky and Sally tried to get him to come out, but he blocked them out until they left.

He just wanted to be alone right now.

"_**Come on.**_" Jeff appeared in front of him. "_**Don't be a fucking wuss.**_"

"Shut up." Konami whispered.

"_**What did you say?**_" Jeff asked in annoyance. "_**I didn't hear you behind all that crying.**_"

"I said shut up." Konami leveled him with a glare.

"_**Then don't be a baby.**_" Jeff told him with his arms crossed. "_**Who cares what those assholes think?**_"

"You wouldn't understand." Konami said as Jeff glared.

"_**You're right and I'm glad I don't.**_" Jeff said before sighing. "_**Look, just stop crying about it, that won't change their opinion.**_"

Konami didn't say anything as Jeff decided to leave and then the duelist blinked.

He didn't feel sad anymore about what happened and now he realized what Jeff was doing.

"Of course he gets me angry to make me feel better." Konami sighed standing up as he wiped the tears away.

Shaking his head, Konami left the classroom after making sure there was no one in the hallway as he began walking to get out of the school.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_**You actually got him out?**_" Hoodie asked Jeff in surprise as they saw Konami leave. "_**Masky, Jane and Sally have been trying for awhile, what did you do?**_"

"_**I pissed him off.**_" Jeff answered causing Jane to do a face palm. "_**What? It worked.**_"

"_**Only you.**_" Jane muttered at hearing that.

"_**Whatever.**_" Jeff turned away from her before narrowing his eyes. "_**Hey Hoodie, can I speak with you for a second?**_"

Hoodie gave Jeff a confused look before walking after him.

"_**What are they going to talk about?**_" Masky asked curiously as Eyeless Jack decided to follow them.

Jane gave a shrug.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Jeff turned to Hoodie. "_**I've followed some of those kids back to their dorm rooms.**_" He said causing Hoodie to cross his arms in thought.

"_**You're going to scare them aren't you?**_" Hoodie asked in a tone that said he knew the answer.

"_**Of course.**_" Jeff said to Hoodie. "_**You want to help out?**_"

"_**You do realize we might get into trouble.**_" Hoodie pointed out as Jeff gave a shrug.

"_**We're killers, so we shouldn't care.**_"

"_**True.**_" Hoodie agreed. "_**And Slendy is already stalking Crowler.**_"

"_**Wait, what?**_" Jeff looked angry. "_**Damnit, I wanted to scare that transvestite.**_"

"_**... Oh what the hell.**_" Hoodie gave a nod. "_**I'm in.**_"

"_**So am I.**_" They both turned to Eyeless Jack in surprise. "_**I've been bored not doing anything for awhile.**_"

"_**Perfect.**_" Jeff's carved grin got wider. "_**Then let's pick some victims.**_"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blair looked up from his homework as Konami walked into the room. "Hey where were you?" He asked as his partner walked up to his own desk to start on his work. "I didn't see you when class let out."

"Nowhere." Konami said not wanting to talk about it as he sat down. "I went for a walk around the Island."

Blair blinked at that before giving a shrug. "If you say so."

As Blair went back to his work, Konami started on his only for Sally to appear next to him. "_**Let's play.**_"

Konami gave a barely noticeable shake of his head. "Homework." He whispered so Blair wouldn't hear him.

"_**But you promised.**_" Sally reminded him as Konami tried to do his work. "_**Please?**_"

Konami was trying not to say anything because Blair would think he was insane if he started talking with Sally to explain him doing his work.

"_**Sally, he'll play with you tomorrow.**_" Jane thankfully came to the rescue as Sally pouted. "_**I'm sure Masky will play with you.**_"

"_**Wait, what?**_" Masky gave Jane a surprised look before Sally gave a cheer and grabbed Masky by his sleeve and pulled him through the door. "_**Whoa, wait!**_"

Konami gave a nod of thanks as he got to work.

"_**It's no problem.**_" Jane said to him.

After a half-hour, the door was opened quickly to show a panicked Jaden and Chumley running in.

"Have you guys seen Syrus?!" Jaden asked hopefully with a crumpled paper in his hands.

"No, we've been in here doing homework, why?" Blair asked as Konami placed his pencil down.

"Read this." Jaden placed the paper in front of Blair and feeling curious, Konami looked over his shoulder to read.

It was a good-bye note from Syrus.

"He's leaving the Academy?!" Blair asked in shock.

"No he's not." Jaden said in determination. "We're going to find him."

"After dinner." Chumley spoke up.

"After-No, now." Konami couldn't believe that Chumley said that.

"But today's Grilled Cheese Day." Chumley complained as Jaden grabbed his arm.

"If we don't hurry, today will be Syrus's last day."

"Syrus!" Blair called out as he and Konami searched the north end of the Island while Jaden and Chumley were in the south.

"Come on, Syrus!" Konami kept his eyes strained looking around. "Where are you?!"

"Great, where could he be?" Blair muttered.

Konami was about to answer when he heard a soft voice behind him.

"_**Kuri.**_" Blinking, Konami turned to see Winged Kuriboh flying past him, although the little fur ball gave him a cautious look.

"The hell?" Konami muttered catching Blair's attention.

"What?"

Before Konami could say what he saw, Jaden and Chumley were running up to them. "Hey I think we found a lead to Syrus." Jaden said running past them.

"W-We did?" Chumley asked about to fall over in exhaustion before Konami and Blair ran after Jaden. "H-Hey, wait up! Man first no Grilled Cheese and now I've got to run? Why me?"

"I'll make some Grilled Cheese later tonight!" Konami shouted back hoping he would stop complaining as Chumley gave him a hopeful look.

"Y-You will?"

Blair caught on and grinned. "Only if you help find Syrus."

They were both caught off guard as Chumley blew past them, renewed with energy. "**SYRUS!**" He shouted leaving the two in the dust.

"..." Konami looked at Blair. "Well at least we know how to motivate him now."

"Stay back Jaden!" Konami and Blair heard Syrus's voice and they saw him trying to leave on a raft as Jaden jumped on it only for the Raft to give out and they both fell into the water. "Help me, I can't swim!"

"And you were about to go on a raft into the ocean?!" Jaden asked incredulously as Syrus tried to use him to stay afloat, only to drag him into the water.

"Shit." Konami cursed as he ran forward when Chumley jumped into the water.

"I'm coming!" Chumley shouted only to blink as he was waist deep in the water. "It's shallow?"

Jaden and Syrus broke through the surface gasping for air as Konami and Blair made it.

"You guys are insane." Konami deadpanned with a sweat drop as Syrus was shivering from the cold water.

"Better then being boring." Jaden said to him as Winged Kuriboh landed on his shoulder and disappeared, but not before giving Konami another cautious look.

"Why did you stop me, Jaden?" Syrus asked looking away. "I stink. They'll assign you a better Tag Partner and you'll have a much better shot at winning the match."

"Sy, that's your brother talking." Jaden said to him. "Come on pal, you've got to believe in yourself."

"You've got to believe me." Syrus muttered. "I'm a lost cause."

"He is right, you know." All five of them spun around to see Alexis standing next to a male Obelisk Blue with dark blue hair looking at them with crossed arms.

"Z-Zane." Syrus didn't know he was in the area.

Blair's eyes went wide as Konami frowned. '_So this is Zane._'

"The school's top duelist." Jaden muttered under his breath and Zane must've heard him from the small look he gave Jaden as he turned back to Syrus.

"You dropping out?"

"Well... Yeah, kind of." Syrus said nervously.

Zane just stared before looking away. "Well it's about time."

Konami's eyes widened at hearing that.

What kind of brother said that?!

"**HEY!**" Konami shouted before he could think about what he was getting into. "That's no way for brothers to treat each other!"

"He's right." Jaden agreed after seeing Syrus looking down from what Zane said. "How can you say that?!"

"Because I know him." Zane answered without a bat of an eye.

"Yeah, I bet you think you know it all, but guess what, you don't." Jaden said with his hands clenched. "And I'm going to prove it right now, let's duel."

Syrus looked at Jaden with a stunned expression. "No, Jaden don't!"

"He's really going for it." Blair muttered saying his first word since Zane showed up.

Zane looked at Blair and frowned.

There was something familiar about him.

When Blair saw Zane looking at him, he went red and averted his eyes.

Now Zane narrowed his eyes.

He recognized Blair now.

"You going to answer him or not?" Konami asked wondering why he was glaring at Blair now.

"Duel with a Slifer?" Zane chuckled. "Sure, why not? It's been awhile since I've went slumming."

"Then get your game on." Jaden said to him.

Zane nodded as he turned to walk to the nearby harbor. "Why don't we make it a little interesting?" Zane asked gaining a weird look from Jaden.

"How so?"

"You team up with the Red Hat there." Zane said causing Konami to flinch at being called that. "That way you might stand a chance."

"Two on One?" Jaden shook his head. "I want to duel with you one on one."

"That's the deal." Zane said walking off. "You either take it or leave it."

Jaden frowned before looking at Konami. "I don't like outnumbering someone in a duel, but I don't think he'll budge." He said to the Transfer Student. "You in?"

Konami gave a nod.

"Oh man, both of them are fighting Zane?" Syrus grabbed his hair. "This is all my fault."

"Jaden was going to challenge Zane to begin with." Blair responded to the blunette feeling more confident in talking now that Zane wasn't there.

"Yeah but now Konami is brought into it." Syrus grumbled.

"Nothing to do but watch the duel." Chumley said although he looked worried for the two Slifers.

They were about to duel with the best of Duel Academy.

And Zane wouldn't even suggest the Two against One deal if he wasn't confident he could still win.

Alexis was quiet as she turned from Zane who was nearly out of sight to Konami as she remembered what happened earlier that day with him running away from the crowd.

From the looks of it, his friends haven't heard what happened yet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Duel!" The three duelists said as they drew five cards each.

Konami & Jaden: 8000

Zane: 8000

"My big brother versus my best friend?" Syrus looked panicked. "There's no way this could turn out good."

Blair on the other hand didn't know who to root for.

Zane was his idol while Konami and Jaden were his friends.

So he was stuck.

"Alright, not only do we find out what's up with Syrus and his bro." Jaden had an excited look. "But we also find out how we rank with the best."

"Just keep your head in the game." Konami told him.

"_**What the?!**_" Jeff blinked as he reappeared next to Konami. "_**A duel? Man I was on the other half of the island.**_"

Konami briefly wondered what Jeff was doing before he shook his head.

He had to focus on the duel.

"Alright Zane I'll start." Jaden said drawing before grinning. "And I'll start off by summoning Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in Attack Mode (1200/1000) and I'll throw down a face down while I'm at it."

"That's all huh? Okay." Zane drew before playing a card. "For my first move, I'll summon Cyber Dragon in Attack Mode (2100/1600)."

"His Cyber Dragon already?!" Blair asked in shock.

"What? How can you bring a level five monster out on your very first turn?!" Jaden asked in shock.

"I can play my Cyber Dragon because it's my very first turn." Zane answered him picking a card from his hand. "If you have a monster on the field while I have none, then he requires no sacrifice. Now I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card."

"That was fast." Jaden muttered.

"Not as fast as when your life point meter will go down." Zane said before getting to the point. "Cyber Dragon attack! Strident Blast!"

Burstinatrix stood no chance as the points went down.

Konami & Jaden: 7100

Zane: 8000

'_I tried to warn him that Zane was good._' Syrus thought in depression.

"_**Man this could be trouble.**_" Hoodie remarked with his arms crossed. "_**Especially with a monster like that.**_"

"_**We came out on top through worse odds.**_" Jeff rebutted. "_**Just wait until we get our turn.**_"

"_**Mister Konami will find a way to win.**_" Masky agreed.

"_**I don't know.**_" Jane muttered with a frown. "_**This guy is said to be the best and the first turn showed he can back it up.**_"

"Next, I'll play the card Extra Dimension Capsule." Zane said as a coffin showed on the field. "It allows me to pick any card in my deck and place it in the capsule. In two turns I can take it out and place it right in my hand."

'_Not good._' Konami thought knowing that he could get his best card that way.

"Then I'll end my turn with a face down."

"My move." Konami drew. '_Perfect._' "I'll start off by playing the Gang-."

"You activated my trap." Zane said as the face down was shown to be a Magic Jammer. "I can discard one card in my hand and your spell is destroyed."

'_Shit._' Konami thought as his plan backfired. '_Been awhile since that happened to me._'

"I knew you were going to use that since it's been a constant card in your duels." Zane said remembering the rumors as well as the Field Exam. "You are too predictable."

"Fine." Konami picked another card in his hand. "I'll summon Hoodie in Attack Mode (1500/1100) and I'll play Malevolent Nuzzler to give him an extra boost."

With that dark green energy surrounded Hoodie as his points went up (2200/1100).

"_**Now that feels good.**_" Hoodie said his eyes narrowing as power surged through him.

"Now say good-bye to your Cyber Dragon." Konami said as Hoodie ran forward and obliterated the Dragon.

Konami & Jaden: 7100

Zane: 7900

"I'll end my turn with a face down." Konami said as Zane didn't show any emotion from his dragon being destroyed.

"My move." Zane started off by summoning another Monster. "I'll summon Cyber Soldier of Darkworld in Attack Mode (1400/1200) and I'll activate Limiter Remover to double his attack points (2800/1200). Finally I'll play Monster Reborn to bring Cyber Dragon back from the Graveyard."

Konami's eyes widened at the two powerful monsters as Hoodie glared back at Zane.

"Now Cyber Soldier will destroy your Hoodie." Zane said his monster tore through him.

Konami & Jaden: 6500

Zane: 7900

"Hoodie's effect now activates." Konami said as he was sent to the graveyard. "When he is destroyed, I can add a spell card from my deck to my hand."

Konami chose to add Creepy Forest just in case.

"Now Cyber Dragon will attack directly."

"And I'll counter with my Trap Card Iron Doors." Konami said as a door appeared before opening and chains shot out surrounding Cyber Dragon as he was forcefully dragged in.

Zane raised a brow not hearing of that card before.

"It not only stops your attack, but it halves your monsters attack points for as long as he's on the field." Konami said as a bunch of noises were heard behind the door.

In a second, the Cyber Dragon was back on Zane's side but with a bunch of dents and rust (1050/1600).

"Very well I'll end my turn with a face down." Zane said as Konami sighed before Cyber Soldier was destroyed due to Limiter Remover's effect.

"Nice going." Jaden said as he smirked. "My draw."

Jaden's smile got bigger.

"I'll play Polymerization." He said two monsters appeared on the field. "To fuse my Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500) and then I'll summon Elemental Hero The Heat (1600/1200)."

Thunder Giant was a huge golem like figure in yellow armor with a blue orb in his chest while The Heat was a man wearing red and white armor with flame designs on it.

"Heat's special ability allows him to gain 200 ATK points for each Elemental Hero on the field, including himself." Jaden said as his monster got the boost (2000/1200). "And I'll activate Thunder Giant's special ability. By discarding one card, he can destroy a monster whose original ATK points are lower then his."

'_Just like The Rake._' Konami mused as the Cyber Dragon was destroyed again.

"And since that was just the ability, Thunder Giant can attack you directly."

Zane barely flinched.

Konami & Jaden: 6500

Zane: 5400

"And let's not forget Heat." Jaden said as his flame monster shot a barrage of fire at Zane.

Konami & Jaden: 6500

Zane: 3400

"You can at least kind of flinch." Jaden muttered as he played a face down.

"They caused that much damage?" Syrus asked in shock as Zane began his turn.

"I would say that they're making the big guy on campus a little smaller." Chumley joked. "That is lishus."

"Don't forget, he's the best for a reason." Blair muttered, but he was impressed as well by how Konami and Jaden were doing.

"He's right." Alexis commented watching the duel. "They're doing well, but that just means that the duel is just starting with Zane."

"Nice moves kid, but with my field now empty again, I can just throw down another Cyber Dragon." Zane said as he played another.

"_**Son of a bitch.**_" Jeff was about to lose it. "_**The bastard is like a tumor, we can't get rid of him!**_"

"Then I'll play my face down Call of the Haunted to bring my first Cyber Dragon back from the Graveyard." Zane said as he had two now before the Coffin opened up. "And it's been two turns so I can bring this card back to my hand."

But instead of playing it, Zane chose another card. "And now I'll play Polymerization to unite my Cyber Dragons to create Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100)."

"Twin Dragons?! One was bad enough." Chumley said in worry.

"That isn't anything compared to Zane's signature card." Blair said with wide eyes.

Konami took a step back at the two-headed mechanical dragon while Jaden whistled. "That's a sweet monster."

Zane gave a small smirk at that before he grew serious. "And his ability allows him to attack twice on the same turn." He said causing the others to tense.

Thunder Giant was the first to go as the damage was done to their points.

Konami & Jaden: 6100

Zane: 3400

"And now your Heat is destroyed." Zane said and without Thunder Giant, Heat lost 200 ATK points (1800/1200).

Konami & Jaden: 5100

Zane: 3400

Konami winced as he drew and saw he had Slenderman in his hand. '_The only card that can match Cyber Twin Dragon, but I can't summon him without two sacrifices._' Konami thought looking at his hand. '_And he destroyed the Gang so I can't rely on that one._'

Zane could give Yugi quite a challenge in terms of dueling.

And he didn't have Smile Dog so he won't be able to use the ability to get Jeff to the field to defend his life points.

Closing his eyes, Konami played Eyeless Jack in Defense Mode (1200/1300).

"That's all." Konami said as Zane gave a nod and drew.

"Cyber Twin destroy his monster and then attack directly." Zane ordered and Eyeless Jack stood no chance.

But as Cyber Twin was charging up to attack again, Jaden called out. "Activate my face down."

Konami blinked before doing what he said. "Alright, I activate Jaden's card." As it flipped up, he smiled. "A Hero Emerges."

"I'll take the explanation." Jaden said with a grin. "You have to choose a card in Konami's hand since it's his turn and if it's a monster, he gets to summon it."

"Thanks." Konami said seeing their chance because if Zane picks Slenderman, they can win this.

"No prob." Jaden responded.

Zane closed his eyes before opening them. "The one on the far right."

'_Shit._' Konami looked to see that it was Little Sally but he asked. "My right or your right?"

"... My right." Zane answered and Konami grinned.

"Then you chose, Slenderman." Konami said as he played his strongest friend (2800/2900).

Zane frowned as the two monsters destroyed each other due to the same amount of attack points as he played a face down to end his turn.

"Alright, my move." Jaden said drawing. "I'll play the card Monster Reborn to bring Elemental Hero Thunder Giant back to the field and use him to attack you directly."

Zane didn't do anything as his life points went down further.

Konami & Jaden: 5100

Zane: 1000

"T-They might actually win this." Blair said in shock. "They might actually beat Zane."

"I bet you're worried now, am I right?" Jaden asked as he ended his turn.

"I don't worry." Zane told him.

Jaden laughed. "Man you're chill." He said to their opponent. "Not worrying, not even flinching? You are good."

Konami gave a nod and Zane allowed himself a small smile. "So are you two."

Syrus felt his eyes go wide at hearing Zane compliment those two. '_Whoa, since when does Zane give props?_'

Now it was Zane's turn again and he smirked. "First I'll play Premature Burial to bring Cyber Twin Dragon to the field after paying 800 life points."

Konami & Jaden: 5100

Zane: 200

As the dragon returned, Masky chuckled nervously. "_**Wow, this dragon just won't take a hint.**_"

"Next I'll play De-Fusion." Zane played another spell surprising Jaden and Konami as the dragons became two again.

"But why?" Jaden asked in confusion. "You could've destroyed Thunder Giant and attacked directly."

"Because I'm ending this duel." Zane said as he played a third spell card.

Power Bond.

"I'm going to unite my two Cyber Dragons on the field with the one in my hand." Zane said making Jaden and Konami take a step back. "To create Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800)."

"That's Zane's greatest monster." Blair said in awe at seeing it.

"And just like Cyber Twin, he can attack more than once." Alexis said.

"And due to Power Bond, his ATK points are doubled." Zane said as the ATK went up. (8000/2800).

"8-8000?!" Chumley said in shock.

"_**That's nearly over 9000!**_" Masky shouted causing everyone who heard him to look at him.

"_**Seriously? A Dragonball Z reference?**_" Hoodie asked with a shake of his head.

"_**What? I haven't been played in this duel and I'm bored as hell.**_" Masky complained.

"You played well, but not well enough." Zane said but Jaden smirked.

"Just give us all you got, we're ready."

"I'm sure you are." Zane said to him. "A good duelist is ready for anything and that means not only knowing how to use their cards, but how to play them too and you both play your cards well."

'_Knowing how to play your cards?_' Syrus thought as he realized what Zane has been trying to tell him for years.

'_Good compliment but better advice._' Jaden smirked. 'Hope Sy's listening.'

'_Huh, I guess he isn't as much of a jackass as I thought._' Konami could see what he meant. '_But I have Negate Attack face down, so if I can get Jaden to use it and end Zane's battle phase, Power Bond will allow us to win the duel._'

'_Of course._' Syrus looked at the duel in a new way. '_Knowing how to use a card and knowing how to play them are two totally different things._'

"Cyber End Dragon, destroy Thunder Giant with Super Strident Flame."

"Time for me to return the favor." Konami said to Jaden and the brunette got what he meant.

"Thanks Konami." Jaden activated the face down and smiled. "Too bad the attack won't hit."

"And I'll counter with my Trap, Solemn Judgement." Zane said as the card flipped. "By paying half of my life points, your Trap Card is destroyed."

Konami & Jaden: 5100

Zane: 100

With Negate Attack destroyed, Cyber End Dragon's attack obliterated Thunder Giant and destroyed the rest of their life points.

Konami & Jaden: 0

Zane: 100

"No way." Chumley said in shock. "They were so close."

"They lost." Blair knew it would happen but it got to where he believed they could beat Zane.

"_**We lost again?!**_" Jeff cried out in surprise. "_**That's twice in a row now.**_"

"_**It's just a game.**_" Jane reminded him. "_**You're just being a sore loser.**_"

"_**It was two against one!**_" Jeff glared at her. "_**They should've been able to win.**_"

Despite the loss, Jaden smiled. "Thanks for a great game." He said to him.

Zane gave a nod as he turned to walk away, but not before looking at Syrus to see a determined expression and then he looked at Blair before walking off.

He knew who Blair really was, but he wasn't going to reveal the secret.

"So Zane what do you think?" Alexis asked catching up with him.

"I think Syrus chose good friends." Zane responded to her.

Blair gave Alexis another quick glare as Konami gave him a confused look, wondering what was going on.

"Sy, your brother has some mad skills." Jaden said watching them go.

"Well, I got the looks." Syrus joked, surprising everyone.

Jaden, Blair, Konami and Chumley looked at Syrus in shock before they lost it in laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Syrus complained although he had a small smile on his face.

"What's say that we go back and work on our decks?" Jaden said to his partner. "And we work on it to allow you to use that Power Bond."

"For sure." Syrus agreed. "Now that I know how to play it, not just use it."

"Well what do you know, this did help Syrus." Blair remarked as Konami gave a nod. "But congrats."

Konami gave Blair a weird look. "On what?"

"You and Jaden managed to push Zane down to a hundred points, I've seen a few of his duels before coming here during a tournament and barely any of his opponents have been able to do so." Blair answered as Konami hummed in thought. "You both can definately make it as Duelists."

A loud growling caused everyone to look at Chumley who was holding his stomach in hunger.

On seeing that, Konami smiled. "Come on Chumley, I promised you some Grilled Cheese."

That was when everyone else's stomachs grumbled and Jaden chuckled. "Any chance you can make extras?"

Konami sighed but he kept his smile. "Sure thing, I can use one myself."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tracey was humming to himself as he did his homework at his desk.

He was making plans to make Konami's life worse starting the next day and hopefully have him lost on focus during the upcoming Tag Duel Event getting him expelled.

As he was planning, Tracey looked up to see a pale face with a carved grin right behind him in the mirror.

Eyes widening, Tracey spun around to see nothing.

"The hell?" Tracey muttered as he turned back to the mirror to see nothing. "I must be tired."

Deciding to go to bed, Tracey turned off his light and crawled under the covers.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard a chuckle.

Eyes opening, Tracey saw the same face in his opened closet and he recognized it.

Jeff the Killer, one of Konami's cards.

"Go to sleep." Jeff whispered as he brought his knife out.

Tracey's scream could be heard from all around the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

**To Be Continued...**

** Well what do you think of the duel against Zane? I couldn't decide if I should stick with Canon and have Jaden duel him or have Konami duel him and in the end I decided to flip a coin, only to lose it through the floorboards and not get an answer... That was when I thought why not have them tag duel Zane?**

** As for him dealing with what happened at the end of the last chapter?**

** He's pushing it all down, trying to ignore it right now and anger can make a person feel better at one point because a friend pissed me off one time only for me to realize it kept my mind off a few things, so that's a legit thing.**

** Anyways I looked at all the duels that Konami has been in and realized that he used the Gang in each duel and each one was successful, so why not do this one in where it failed due to the predictability of it being overused?**

** It's a trump card, but when countered, it puts the user in a tight spot.**

** As for the ending of this chapter, Tracey is still alive, Jeff can only make himself be seen, not physical so all he did was scare him.**

** Alright now for the Reviews!**

** Piemaster981: Haha, thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** Coldblue: Actually, if Crowler wanted to make sure Jaden lost, why didn't he have Zane be his opponent as well as your idea? That would've made sense. And I will show more tag duels between Blair and Konami, but the next one will be against Rex and Weavil and they won't have another one until Konami finds out Blair is a girl. I'm glad you liked how he reacted to being ganged up on, I was afraid I overdid it a bit. As for Alexis helping Konami out, that will be shown in the next chapter. I'm also happy you enjoyed how I have the Creepypasta Deck so far.**

** Now for your questions. 1) Yes he did. 2) Possibly. 3) Later on during the Tag Duel Tournament. 4) Overtime yes. 5) Now that's a good call. 6) I have that planned for later on. 7) When they hear about it, they will be angry. 8) Eventually yes he will. 9) Only for a short while. 10) I'll have that happen in the next chapter. 11) She will, I just have to try to do it without the scene sounding forced. 12) Yes and yes. 13) That's on Hiatus for right now. 14) Yes. 15) They will and Jeff will ponder on that in the next chapter. 16) Yes.**

** NicholasHaller3: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

** Paganhero: Thanks, it surprises me that I actually got this far with it to be honest. And I plan on making it Rated M, I'm just making sure people see it while it's Rated T first before I do so.**

** Thunder Crush: I know I already answered you in the PM, but like I said, Tracey never saw what really happened to Riku due to running off but he and Riku were friends for years and not wanting to accept what happened, he turned Konami into a scapegoat.**

** Nightmaster000: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as what happened to Tracey in this one.**

** Dr. X - Raven: Thank you for bringing the flaws to my attention, I honestly didn't think about that for The Gang, even if Konami only had two Masky's in his deck. I'll change it to he has to choose three different monsters rather then using the same ones. As for the shadow things during the shadow duel, well I suppose I can see why you think that would make him a Gary-Stu, even if he does have darkness in the story (Not saying much on that matter due to having a plot in mind for it) but those shadows were actually the people he put in there so of course they would be scared of him. As for Riku, he'll be coming back in either the second or third year, I can promise that much. Again thank you for bringing all of this to my attention and I'll try to correct them as soon as I can.**

** Alright, that's enough out of me, Spidey Signing Out!**


End file.
